I know
by LalaHachi
Summary: Roxas is jealous of Axel's new boyfriend. And we all know that jealousy will eventually drive you insane enough to do some seriously crazy stuff...
1. Chapter 1

Why _him_? Of all people, why _him_? Don't get me wrong, Axel can screw whoever he wants, but why _him_? Or rather, why does they have to do it all the time? I hate _him_ from the bottom of my heart.

I know I insisted on still living together. I know I was the one who broke up with Axel. I know I was the one who insisted us on still being friends. I know all that. What I don't know is what in the world Axel sees in him. He has PINK hair for crying out loud.

That's right, MARLUXIA! There he is. Sitting in his boxer's, sipping coffee from OUR cups. Not his, mine and Axel's cups. He has no right to be here in my eyes. Yet he has in Axel's. Axel lets him be here, so he can be here. He's allowed to be here. And that. Is. Killing. Me.

I know _we_, me and Axel, are no more and that is my fault, but does he have to have his _new_ boyfriend sleep over EVERY weekend?

"Hey, babe!" Axel greeted Marluxia with a kiss.

… He used to call _me_ babe. He is supposed to call _me_ that, and no one else.

"Good morning, Axel!" Marluxia greeted back and smiled seductively.

No one should be allowed to smile at Axel like that. Except me that is.

I cleared my throat as they started making out and practically starting undressing each other.

"Oh sorry Roxas!" Axel said and scratched the back of his head while smiling apologizing.

"Hmph!" Marluxia said and crossed his arms. I wasn't the only one who was jealous around here.

"Oh Marly, don't be that way…" Axel said and nibbled Marluxia's ear, causing the flower prince(yes, that's _my_ nickname for_ him_) to moan.

"Seriously?" I groaned and left the room with my cup of tea. "If you have sex in the kitchen, you have to clean up the mess afterwards!" I yelled and Axel chuckled. "Wait! Now that I think about, I _FORBID_ you to have sex anywhere where I might want to sit."

"Does that include my…" Axel started.

"No, that does not include your bed, Axel!" I said and sighed. He and Marluxia ran past the living room and into Axel's room. Axel holding Marluxia's hand, dragging him with him and Marluxia, smirking at me as to show that he had won. But I know that. I know it damn well.

* * *

**LalaHachi:** I might continue it... If anyone wants me to that is... And I don't Kingdom Hearts by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, Marluxia had left. Of course he had made sure to say goodbye to Axel _properly _in front of me, as to tell me not to try anything. I wouldn't and he knows that. Me and Axel were sitting in the couch, like every Sunday night when _he_ wasn't there.

"I'm bored!" Axel stated and jumped up, looking around for something to do.

I shot him a cold glare, but he didn't see it. "Then go call Marluxia." I said dryly.

Axel looked at me confused. "Why would I do that?" He said and frowned.

"Because…" I started, feeling annoyed. "… You're bored. Marluxia can entertain you!" I stated.

Axel looked down at me and crossed his arms. "And you can't?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Oh come on, my little virgin! Let's play a game!" Axel said and grinned sadistically at me.

Okay, enough with the nicknames. During my days with Axel, he called me; Babe, Baby, Rox, Roxy, Angel and his personal favourite(probably because it bothered me so much) 'his little virgin.'

Okay, SURE, it was accurate but does he have to call me that?

I remember our conversations about this.

Me: Axel, stop calling me: 'your little virgin'!

Axel: Why would I?

Me: Because I tell you too!

Axel: I will stop calling you that as soon as you stop being it. So if you really don't want me to call you that, you know what you can do…*winks*

Me: *ignoring Axel*

Ah, those were some weird days… Although it feels like everything has changed. "Stop calling me 'your little virgin', Axel!"

"Why would I?" He said and grinned.

Okay, maybe not…

"Because I'm not yours anymore…" I mumbled and felt the tears almost come. Good for me, I have more self-control then that. I don't want to cry right now.

Axel sighed. "Right, forgot." He said and smiled weakly at me.

Great, now I made him sad. I just never learn do I?

"Guess you didn't have it memorized then." I mumbled as a weak attempt to a joke.

Axel chuckled but I could tell he was still upset because of my cold comment.

A thick silence filled the room for what seemed like an eternity.

"Roxas…" OH MY GOD, HE CALLED ME BY NAME! HE MUST REALLY BE UPSET! "Do you hate me?" He asked and looked at me. Those dreamy, green eyes looked into my blue ones.

"No." I said simply.

"Good." He said and sighed. He sat down in an armchair far away from me. Silence. "You're the one who broke up with me, you know." Axel said and glanced over at me.

"I know." Believe me, Axel, I know.

"Then what are you so mad about?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm not mad, Axel." I said and looked at him.

"Yes, you are! I can see you are!" He said and looked right through my disguise. Okay, maybe not but that's what it felt like.

"Axel, drop it…" I mumbled, stood up and started going towards my bedroom.

"No." He said simply and grabbed my wrist. "You are not leaving until you've told me what's bothering you."

Man, he was stubborn. But I already knew that… Believe me, I know.

"Nothing's bothering me! And if something were, why should I tell you? You're just my roommate." I said coldly.

"Right, sorry!" He said and let me go. He glanced at me. I could tell that comment had hurt him. He went into his bedroom without another word, leaving me in the knowledge that I had upset him. Obviously, I had.

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Did you like it?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I found Axel sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast. He didn't greet me, he didn't even acknowledge me. I sat down next to him with a bowl of cheerios.

Silence was all that could be heard as we sat there. When I was done, I put the empty bowl into the dishwasher and went into the living room. I sat down on the couch and sighed. "Axel?" I called out.

No answer.

"Axel?! I know you can hear me!" I nearly shouted and was just about to get up and go into the kitchen to ask what the hell his problem was, when he entered the room.

"What, Roxas?" He asked. His eyes were blank and emotionless.

"Eh… Sorry about yesterday!"

"No need to be sorry." Axel said in monotone. "You were simply pointing out the obvious."

"Axel…" I started but a knock on the door interrupted me.

Axel shone up slightly. "It's probably Marluxia." He mumbled and rushed to open the door. He was wrong. It was not Marluxia, but…

"Hey Roxas! Want to go catch a movie or something?" Hayner said as he passed Axel, went up to me and grinned.

I could practically hear Axel scream for him to get away from his Roxy like he used to. Because, even though me and Hayner are just friends, Axel refused to believe that.

"No, sorry Hayner… I'm not in the mood." I said and sighed.

"Oh come on Roxas! Why not?" Hayner asked and sighed.

Fortunately, I didn't have to answer that because…

"He said that he wasn't in the mood. Now, leave!" Axel said and smiled at him. Both me and Hayner recognized that smile. It was the do-as-I-tell-you-or-I-will-kick-your-ass-smile.

Hayner glared back though he was slightly scared.

Axels smile changed into a try-me-smile. Hayner sighed and waved goodbye to me before leaving.

I looked up at Axel. He glared at the door Hayner had just exited through. "God, do I hate that boy…" He muttered and sat down beside me. "I remember all the times he tried to flirt with you when we were going out…"

I started laughing. Flirting? Yeah, right! All his pats on the back and challenges to fights… It's all clear to me now. He was trying to get me into bed! "Axel, he wasn't flirting with me!" I exclaimed through my laughter.

"Maybe you didn't notice but I did…" He said and smiled at me. Then it became quiet. We just stood there, looking at each other. For a moment, everything felt like it was back to normal. We were standing close and facing each other, not too close but I could reach out my hand to touch his face. I really wanted to. Looking at Axel, the feeling seemed mutual. That's when Axel leaned, ever so slightly, down and I up. Our lips started moving towards each other. I could practically feel his lips on mine when…

A knock on the door. Axel and I immediately pulled apart and Axel went to open the door. This time, it _was_ Marluxia.

"Hi Axel!" He said and wrapped his arms around him. Axel glanced over at me. I looked away, showing him that I don't care. So he wrapped his arms around Marluxia and kissed him.

… Crap. I just had to ruin it, didn't I?

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Did it suck?


	4. Chapter 4

You know what's even more painful then seeing the one I love together with the one I hate? Not being able to sleep because they're being too loud. Now,_ that_ is pure torture. Knowing it could be me in there with him. But it's also plain annoying.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP?!" I screamed as I covered my ears with a pillow to try and isolate myself from the noise. Didn't work. "Okay, _fine_ then…" I muttered while I got up and put on clothes. "I'M GOING TO SPEND THE NIGHT AT PENCE'S PLACE! I'LL BE BACK IN THE MORNING!" I screamed as I unlocked the door to the apartment. "SEE YA!"

Pence was not home. Shit. So I went to Hayner's place. He was home.

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" He yawned and rubbed his left eye.

"I need somewhere to sleep. Marluxia and Axel are being too loud."

"Come in." He said and gestured for me to come in.

He gave me a pillow and a blanket and let me sleep on his couch. "Thanks Hayner," I mumbled right before falling asleep.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I had the worst ringtone in the history of horrid ringtones and it pierced through my sleep. I hurried up to answer and did so before checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I got out in the middle of a yawn.

"Roxas? ROXAS! THANK GOD!" Axel yelled and I pulled the phone away from my ear, blinking repeatedly.

"Yes…?" I said as I put the phone against my ear again.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He screamed and once I again I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"At a friend's house." I stated.

"Thank god, you scared me!" He said and breathed out. "Whose house are you at? Pence's?" Axel asked casually.

Oh crap, he's gonna be mad if I tell him I spent the night at Hayner's. Wait, we're not together anymore so he has no reason to be mad! But… Maybe I shouldn't tell him… "Why do you care?" I asked coldly.

I swear to God, I didn't mean for it to sound that bitchy.

"Because I…" Axel stopped himself, but we both knew what he was going to say. 'Because I love you.' "Because I was thinking about picking you up." He said instead.

I felt the tears squeeze out from my eyes. "I'll walk." I stated and hung up.

The words spun around in my head. 'Because I love you.'

I love you too Axel, but you have Marluxia now. I'm sorry if I'm making it harder then necessary for you to forget me. I want you to be happy.

* * *

**LalaHachi:** I know it's too short. I have a reason though; School.


	5. Chapter 5

When I got home, Axel was sitting in the couch. He didn't greet me, he didn't even acknowledge me.

"Hello, Axel." I greeted and smiled at him.

"Hello, Roxas." He replied. He didn't even look at me.

'Shit, he used my full name!' "Sorry about before, I had just woken up," I said and smiled again.

"I figured it was something like that," Axel mumbled carelessly, but I could've sworn he shone up a bit.

"I just wanted you to know I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Rox." He smiled at me. "Whose house were you at anyway?"

"Pence's," I lied and bit my lower lip.

"No you weren't," Axel stated and his smile disappeared. "He and his family are on vacation."

Oh… "I don't have to tell you whose house I was at!" I exclaimed. "You're just my roommate," I said and I felt like slapping myself fifty times for saying that AGAIN.

"No, I'm not just your roommate," Axel countered.

"Then what more are you?" I asked and I felt warm inside momentarily. What did he mean?

"I am your friend and ex," Axel stated.

"Oh…" I said with a noticeable disappointed tone, but I hoped Axel wouldn't notice.

"Once I was more, but you ended that." He shrugged and sighed.

"I know…" I mumbled.

"Then why did you get so disappointed when I said I was just your friend and ex?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

Oh, so he did notice that…

"I didn't get disappointed." I stated and fake-smiled at him.

"Please, Roxas…" He sounded disappointed. "Don't lie to me…"

"I'm not lying! Why would I be lying? Are you calling me a liar?" I said a tiny, tiny, _tiny_ bit too defensive.

"I'm not calling you a liar!" Axel exclaimed and stood up.

"Yes, you were!" I stated.

"No, I wasn't!" he said and grabbed my wrist, keeping me from running away.

"Then what did you mean by that?!" I hissed.

"I could see that you got disappointed! We were dating for a while and I know you good enough to see things like that! The question is _why_ did you get disappointed? YOU were the one who broke up with ME! And ever since me and Marluxia got together you've been a bitch towards both him and me!" Axel ranted, shaking my wrist. I had been aware that this outburst would come sooner or later.

"Well, if I'm such a bitch to be around, then why don't you just move in with your _'beloved'_ Marluxia?!" I shouted back while keeping the tears from coming.

"Maybe I should!"

"Yeah, maybe you should!" I yelled and the first tear rolled down my cheek. I got out of his grip and headed for my bedroom. "You would be so much happier then, wouldn't you?" I hissed and let the rest of the tears fall.

Just as I was about to enter my bedroom, a hand grabbed my wrist. "Roxas…" Axel said and sounded worried.

"What? What're you gonna say?" I turned around, facing him with watery eyes. "That I was the one that broke up with you? _Don't you think I already know that_?!" I shouted and glared at him.

"Roxas…" He started again, but I interrupted him.

"You know what? I made a mistake and I admit it! And yes I've been a bitch. Go live with your beloved Marluxia! See if I care!" I yelled as I got out of his grip and ran into my bedroom.

"Roxas…" I could hear Axel say right before I slammed the door shut.

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Like it?


	6. Chapter 6

"Roxas? Can you come out?" Axel called.

"Why would I?" I said stubbornly.

"So we can talk about it." Axel said and sighed.

"There's nothing to talk about. Go live with Marluxia."

"Roxas… Please… Talk to me…" Axel mumbled. He sounded devastated.

I couldn't leave him like that. No, that would just be cruel. Slowly I opened the door to see him standing there with a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Roxas…" He started and shone up slightly.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

Axel glared coldly at me before trapping me against the wall. "Why do you have that attitude? Why? If you wanted to get back together you should've just told me instead of being a bitch all the time!" Axel snapped.

I didn't say anything. Instead I tried to get out of his grip. It didn't work, Axel just leaned in closer. "Oh no you don't!" He said and pinned my arms over my head. "Now, answer!"

"I don't have to answer _anything_!" I stated acidly.

"Yes, you do! Why do you have that attitude? Tell me!" He yelled as he leaned even closer. Our foreheads were almost touching and it gave me a tingling feeling in my stomach. Oh god, I want him.

"It's just who I am! I can't change that!" I lied.

"Liar…" Axel mumbled as he came even closer to me. Now our foreheads WERE touching.

"If that's what you think, then fine!" I said and pushed his forehead back with my own.

"Tell me. Now. Do you, or do you not, regret breaking up with me?" He said as he pushed my forehead back.

I didn't know what to answer so I just glared at him.

After a small glaring contest I finally decided to answer.

"Yes. Yes, I do. And?" I asked coldly.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place then?" He murmured softly, clearly calming down.

"Because… I didn't realize it until you and Marluxia got together and then it was too late…" I mumbled and blinked away some tears.

Instead of answering me, Axel pressed his lips to mine.

Well that went smoothly. But it doesn't feel right. Isn't he cheating on Marluxia right now?

I pulled away and looked up at him. He looked awfully confused.

"Axel, are you or are you not dating Marluxia?" I asked.

"I am, but I'll break up with him." Axel groaned.

"Because of me?" I asked.

"Well, duh!" Axel said and rolled his eyes.

"I can't let you do that then." I stated. Axel looked at me like I was joking. To be honest my inner mind was kind of trying to kill me for saying that. "Even though I hate him, it's not right to cheat on someone. He doesn't deserve that. And it's not nice to dump someone for someone else. He doesn't deserve that either." I stated and looked away from Axel.

_What the hell are you doing? You want him, remember? This is what you want! Don't be an idiot!_

"You have got to be kidding me." Axel managed to get out after a while.

"No. And after this, we can't live together. Go live with Marluxia. It's for the best." I said. It was the right thing to do. Right?

_No! Tell him you're joking! Don't do that! Idiot! _

Axel let me go and without another word he grabbed the phone and dialed a number. "Hi Marluxia. It's Axel…" He started.

I left the room. I couldn't stand this, it was too much. Yesterday everything was fine. Kind of. And now I had told him to move? After he finally got that I still loved him? Am I stupid or something? Obviously…

But this is the right thing to do right? Oh, what have I done?

I heard a knock on the door so I popped my head out to see if it was something concerning me. Axel was still talking on the phone so I went to get the door since it couldn't possibly be Marluxia. I hoped. It wasn't anyhow, instead it was…

"ROXAS!" Sora yelled and threw himself around my neck.

"Sora, don't strangle him." Kairi said, got Sora away from me and lightly hit him in the head.

"Hello, Roxas." Riku greeted me while Sora and Kairi were play fighting. My cousin and his girlfriend scare me. They always have and they always will. I was sure that Sora and Riku would get together but NO! He gets together with a freaky redhead. That's stupid.

Wait… Freaky redhead… That reminds me of someone.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said and forced myself to smile.

"We heard that you and Axel had broken up. Poor baby." Kairi embraced me tightly. First Sora, now this? I swear to God Riku, you better not try to pounce me.

"So we figured we'd come over to cheer you up." Sora said and smiled widely.

"Plus, we didn't really believe it at first, so we needed it confirmed." Kairi stated and let me go.

Of course Kairi needed to confirm that. She needs to know everything. And she dragged the other two along with her. And here I thought they just wanted to say hello.

"Yes, we broke up." I stated and waited for them to leave. Instead Kairi took the other two and moved past me.

"We need to talk about this." She stated.

"Oh god, no…" I mumbled, but she didn't hear me. Neither did Sora. The only one who heard me was Riku and he gave me a sympathetic look.

"Are you coming?" Kairi said from the living room. I went in to find her sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled as I sat down in an armchair, far away from her.

"Who broke up with who?" She started curiously.

"I broke up with him." I said and rolled my eyes.

"WHY?!?" Both Sora and Kairi screamed at me.

I jumped back in the chair and blinked repeatedly.

"Give him a break." Riku said and rolled his eyes.

"You're right…" Kairi said and calmed down. "AXEL! CAN I HAVE A FEW WORDS WITH-" Before she could finish the sentence I had practically jumped her and put a hand over her mouth.

"Shut. Up." I hissed but it was a little too late, wasn't it? Anyhow, Axel entered the room, took in me and Kairi's positions and looked confused.

"Yeah, what did you want?" He asked and forced a stern smile on.

"Well, I was thinking that you and Roxas might want to talk to each other about your feelings." Kairi said and smiled.

That was too much and Axel burst out laughing. Not a that cheerful laugh though. More of a as-if-that-would-help-laugh.

"No, that's okay…" Axel said and scratched the back of his head. "By the way, Roxas." 'Oh no, full name!' "Marluxia's just going to buy a double bed and make some space for my stuff. He said it would take about a week." And with that, Axel left the room.

"He's… moving in with someone else?" Kairi said monotone.

"Yes."

It became quiet in the room. No one looked at each other and it was just awkward in general.

"You know what, Roxas? Let's go out tonight!" Kairi stated. "The four of us. And you can invite some of your friends too Roxas." She said and smiled at me. "We'll pick you up 8 pm!" She said and grabbed the other two and dragged them out to the hall. "Bye!" Sora and Kairi said.

"See ya tonight, Rox!" Riku said and smiled at me before closing the door behind them.

Well, that was… unfortunate. I was going to sit on my room all day and be sad and complain at myself then they show up and start being annoying.

I groaned in annoyance. 'WHY ME?!'

I turned around to see Axel leaning against the wall, stuck in his thoughts. I stood there looking at him for a while. He glanced at me and I turned my gaze away. This was awkward.

Axel lit a cigarette and put it between his lips while looking at me. I've told him a thousand times that he's not allowed to smoke in here but he never listens.

"You know, Roxas? I don't get it. What do you want me to do?" He asked and blew out some smoke.

"To start with, stop smoking in here." I joked but it wasn't appreciated as Axel only glared at me. "I don't know. I guess I wanted you to break up with Marluxia for a good reason and not just because of me…" I mumbled. "But we can still be friends, right?" I asked and smiled politely at him.

"Of course, Roxy." Axel said and smiled back at me.

"Why don't you come along tonight and help me survive Sora and Kairi?" I asked and regretted it almost immediately.

"Sure." Axel said and smiled at me.

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Does it suck? Be honest now!


	7. Chapter 7

**LalaHachi:** OMG I UPDATED! :D Don't kill me after you've read it though... Please?

Oh yeah... I don't own the songs that are mentioned or Kingdom Hearts... I wish I did though...

* * *

When Kairi, Sora and Riku came to pick us up, they were surprised over my decision to bring Axel. To be honest, so was I. But it would be good to spend time with Axel as friends. Just friends. Nothing else. I sighed as I thought about the day so far. It's almost ridiculous how stupid I was.

"Want me to buy you something to drink?" Kairi asked as we sat at the bar. Axel were out on the dance floor somewhere and though I wanted to join him, I had decided not to.

"No thanks," I said quietly while watching Axel's every move. He looked happy where he was dancing on the floor all alone. The unknown (to me) song changed and 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga starts. 'Well, you got to dance to a song like that' I thought as I got up and headed for the dance floor. That's when I saw him. Marluxia. He's right there. I could see him sitting there and everything around me stopped. Not because he's there and I saw him, no because he's kissing someone else. In other words, not Axel. He's kissing someone that's not Axel.

I just stood there and stared at him/them for a while before the anger welled up inside me. Without really knowing what I was doing, I stomped over to their table and poked Marluxia's shoulder. He broke away from the other guy for a moment and looked at me. Then his face paled.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked politely.

He nodded and whispered something to his 'friend' before following me outside. As soon as we're outside Marluxia grabbed my arm harshly. "What are you gonna do?" He hissed. "Tell Axel? Who do you think he'll believe, me, his boyfriend, or you, his ex who have been trying to get us to break up from the beginning?" He let go of me and regained a smirk. "For your own good, lets keep quiet about this, okay?" He put a finger to my lips and smiled like we were friends.

I just glared at him. He shrugged and went inside again. 'I've got to tell Axel. It's the only right thing to do,' I decided and went inside to see…

"Do you want to leave, Roxas?" Kairi mumbled as she held me in her arms. There they were, dancing and laughing as the happy couple they were. Axel and Marluxia. I wanted to run up to them and pull Marluxia away from Axel and tell Axel about what Marluxia had done, but I didn't. I couldn't. He'd never believe me. For some reason, this made me extremely angry at Axel. Why did he have to get together with Marluxia in the first place? Why couldn't he have stayed single for another month or two? Why?

"Roxas, is that you?" I heard a voice in all my misery. Like an angel a girl with blonde hair and white dress came to take me to a better place… - Wait, Naminé?

"Naminé?" I asked, not really believe it was her.

"Yeah, it's me!" She exclaimed as she finally reached me.

"Wow, it's been so long!" I said and embraced her, totally forgetting Axel and Marluxia.

"Yeah, hasn't it?" She said and hugged back.

"Who's this, Roxy?" Axel asked, trying to step in between us while glaring at Naminé. Marluxia was standing behind Axel, glaring at him.

"My ex, Naminé!" I exclaimed and smiled.

"Well then we have something in common Naminé!" Axel said and reached out a hand to greet her. She took it politely and I could see Axel squeezing extra hard.

'So he's jealous? Let's make the best of this, so that idiot gets to suffer' I thought, totally ignoring the voice of reason in my head telling me he hadn't done anything to deserve this.

"So you're also Roxas's ex?" She asked and smiled politely even though Axel had almost just killed her hand.

"Yes," Axel said and smiled, though his eyes were shooting death glares at Naminé.

"Axel, shouldn't you go back to your boyfriend?" I suggested and motioned towards Marluxia. "I'd like to catch up with Naminé." I added and made sure I sounded bitchy.

Axel looked insulted. "Sure Roxas, I wouldn't want to be in the way of you and your _Naminé_," He spat out and went back to Marluxia, and greeted him with a kiss.

The song changed to 'Russian Roulette' by Rihanna.

"Oh, this is a great song!" Naminé exclaimed. "Will you please dance with me?" She then asked shyly.

I smiled at her and nodded. How could you resist such an innocent little girls request? Plus, Axel will get even more jealous…

Naminé dragged me with her to the dance floor and placed my hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked into my eyes. And so we danced. After some time of just staring into each others eyes, Naminé moved closer so our foreheads almost touched.

She was almost the opposite of Axel. Small, blonde, cute and innocent while Axel was tall, redheaded, sexy and close to a sex demon.

Naminé moved a bit closer again so our noses touched. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then something unexpected happened. Naminé pressed her lips to mine for a moment. She pulled away pretty fast but kept her face close to mine. I did nothing to push her away. Why would I? She was a cute girl after all. And she made Axel jealous.

"I still like you, Roxas. A lot." She whispered and buried her head in my chest.

"I like you too…" I somewhat lied. I mean, I did like her, but as a friend not as a girlfriend. But as long as she made Axel jealous.

Naminé smiled at me and kissed me again. I could feel Axel's glare burn in my neck but I choosed to ignore it. This way, it's easier to forget about him.

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Hehehe... Don't kill me...

Oh yeah, the reason I sometimes don't answer reviews is because if I don't do it immediately, which I almost never do, I forget about them and then when I look at them again, I don't know if I've responded them already or not xD

I'm not that bright, you see...


	8. Chapter 8

**LalaHachi:** It's short, but it's something at least...

* * *

When I woke up the next day, Naminé was sitting on my bed, stroking my hair. "Good morning!" She greeted me happily with a huge smile on.

"Good morning," I greeted back before turning around to sleep some more.

"I… Um… I made you some pancakes…" She mumbled shyly.

At that I jerked up. "You made me pancakes?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I remember how much you like pancakes and I figured you didn't eat it that often." She mumbled with her hand covering her mouth.

"Thank you. I'll be right there!" I said and smiled at her. She blushed and left the room.

I quickly got dressed and went out to the kitchen. Naminé smiled at me and reached me a plate with pancakes as I sat down at the table. She sat down too and rested her head in her palms while looking at me.

"Did you like them?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you very much!" I said and smiled widely at her.

Suddenly Axel entered the room. "Good morning Axel." Naminé greeted him politely.

Axel didn't even acknowledge her.

"I made pancakes, would you like some?" She continued as politely as possible.

"No." Axel said simply and glared at her.

Naminé looked hurt. I glared at Axel who ignored me. "Axel! Don't be an ass!" I said and hugged Naminé.

"I could say the same to you." Axel said and left the kitchen.

Naminé left after she had made me some lunch too. Before she left she kissed me and told me to take care just as she used to. It made me wonder why I broke up with her in the first place. Oh right… NOW I remember… I met Axel… I had totally forgotten about that…

"Are you happy now?" Axel called out from behind me.

"Happy about what?" I asked and turned around to face him.

"That I'm suffering like you did." Axel mumbled quietly.

"You'll get over it." I stated. "You have Marluxia, remember?"

"Right…" Axel muttered.

'I probably should tell him about the cheating. The problem is, will he believe me?'

The doorbell ringed and Axel opened the door. Marluxia.

"Hi, babe." Axel said and looked back at me with evil eyes.

"Hi, Axel." Marluxia greeted him. "I've finished everything so you can move in now."

Move in? Oh no!

"Great, I'm just gonna pack my stuff. I'll be at your place at 8 o'clock." Axel said and smiled.

"Axel, don't do it!" I let out without being able to stop myself. I mentally slap myself for saying that.

"Why not?" Axel asked, his voice filled with hope and disappointment.

"He's… Cheating on you." I said before I could stop myself.

Axel looked at me and then turned to Marluxia.

"You trust this little brat over ME?" Marluxia said and sounded hurt.

Axel blinked a couple of times. "Are you?" He asked.

"You're actually asking me this?" Marluxia asked and sounded offended and even more hurt.

"Yes, now answer!" Axel said and looked sternly at him.

"No, of course not! Roxas just wants us to break up because he can't handle that you're in a happy relationship with someone else then him!" Marluxia lied.

Axel turned to me. "Is that true?" He asked and I could see he really wished it wasn't.

I stop for a moment, not knowing what to answer. If I answer 'no' he'll believe me and break up with Marluxia. But if I say 'yes' he'll hate me and live a happy life with Marluxia. So what to answer?

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Hehehe... Cliffhanger... Anyhow, is there anyone who's like really bored and have the time to read a FanFic I've written? I'm probably gonna put it up sooner or later but I'd like someones opinion about it first.

Love to all you reviewers :D


	9. Chapter 9

**LalaHachi:** I updated :O

* * *

For once in my life I had no answer. I didn't know what to say. Whose happiness was most important? Mine or Axel's? Selfish thoughts ran through my mind but was confronted by my ability to put others before me.

Soon enough the only answer I had came out. "I don't know." I said emotionlessly.

Axel seemed displeased with my answer. "You don't KNOW?!" He screamed, his face full of anger.

"No." I stated.

Marluxia saw a fight building up and decided to leave. "I'll come back later." He said and left Axel in rage and me defenseless.

"How can you NOT know that?!" Axel yelled furiously.

"I just don't." I said casually and shrugged. My inner mind was in chaos and I didn't know what to think or say anymore.

Axel's face softened up. "What is it you don't know?" He asked softly but in the same time depressing.

"Whose happiness is most important to me." I said as the robot I was for the moment.

Axel stopped for a moment and frowned. "What does that have to do with this?"

In my robot state, I just answered the questions truthfully without thinking. "If I answer 'no' you might break up with Marluxia, but if I say 'yes' you'll hate me and live a happy life with Marluxia." I stated. And that's where I snap out of my robot state. "I mean…" I paused and trembled. "I don't want to get in the way of you and Marluxia."

"I wish you did…" Axel muttered. "Did he cheat on me, yes or no?" Axel eyed me with a doubting look.

I stopped for a moment before stuttering out a "No…"

Axel's face got filled with disappointment as he looked down on me. "Hmph," He let out before going into his room to pack.

For a while I just stood there, mentally scolding myself. How stupid can I be? I had the chance to break them up, and I let it slip? I suck at this.

"Roxas." Axel called out as he lit a cigarette. "I have one final question for you before I leave."

"Oh?" Was all I got out. So he really is leaving…

"Naminé spent the night here." He started, looking down at the floor as he placed the cigarette between his lips. "Did you sleep with her?"

"No." I said slowly and looked back at him. "I'm still a virgin."

"Well, that's good. I guess." Axel mumbled and smiled to himself.

"In which way is that good?" I asked and rolled my eyes.

"I found this contract." He said and reached me a paper.

I read it through closely and found my signature at the bottom. "You made me signed this when I was drunk, didn't you?" I called out amusingly.

"Well, you wouldn't have signed it when sober, so I did what I had too." Axel said and grinned at me. But behind that smile, he was sad and hurt. I know that face too well. I know him too well.

"Axel, you do realize I will have to break this contract sometime?" I said and looked up at him.

"You'll follow that contract or suffer the consequences." Axel stated with a lack of humor in his voice.

"You have to be joking." I get out and read the contract again.

"Think about it." Axel said and smiled at me. "I'll pick up the rest of my stuff tomorrow."

And with those words, he marched out the door with a suitcase thrown over his shoulder and a cigarette in his mouth.

I looked down at the contract and smiled. 'Silly Axel…'

"You signed this contract?" Naminé asked as she put away the contract she just read.

"I was drunk." I used as a defense.

"Okay, then it makes more sense." Naminé said and frowned. "So if I got this right…" She looked up at me. "You're virginity belongs to Axel?"

"Yes." I stated.

"And what did Axel say when you told him how ridiculous that was?" Naminé asked with a facial expression of disgust.

I wanted to scream at her that it was not ridiculous! Sure, it was a stupid prank, but it was NOT ridiculous! It was actually quite a funny joke. Though the fact that involved me made it harder to laugh at it. "He told me to follow it or suffer the consequences." I stated instead.

"The consequences?" Naminé asked. "Oh, he means that if you don't do it you'll have to do the punishment he describes here?"

"Yes, that's what I think." I said and smiled at the contract.

"I guess I understand Axel in a way." Naminé said softly. "This is the only thing that binds you to him and he doesn't want to lose you."

"You think so?" I asked and felt the sadness squeeze my heart for tears. 'No tears in front of Naminé' I decided.

"Yes, of course." She said and leaned closer to me. "I think it's best for both of you if you burn the contract." She then stated as she leaned even closer to me.

"What?" I asked as I felt the confuse grow.

"Burn the contract so you can get over him and him you." She stated and kissed me.

"Burn the contract…?" I asked, not really getting what she was trying to tell me.

"Roxas, burn the contract then he'll have nothing that binds you to him." Naminé said and stepped away from me. She went over to her purse and reached me a lighter. "Here you go! Burn it!"

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Hehehe... Who doesn't love cliffhangers? (I don't)

But... I UPDATED :O

And there might be only one or two chapters left :O


	10. Chapter 10

My gaze wandered from Naminé to the lighter to the contract and then back at Naminé. "No." I stated stubbornly.

Naminé's face softened and she smiled at me. "Roxas, don't you want Axel to be able to move on?" She asked, caressing my cheek softly.

"Yes, but…" I started, not completely sure what to say.

"It's important that you both move on." Naminé stated and reached me the lighter once more.

I looked at the lighter and felt the urge to throw it out the window. Naminé couldn't decide whether or not I should burn the contract. But she did have a point. Unless I burn it, we'll never be able to move on. "Naminé… I have to think about it…" I mumbled and pushed away the lighter.

"Okay, Roxas." She said and smiled. "I understand."

Naminé spent the night at my place. I slept on the couch while she slept in my bed. But I just couldn't sleep. Her talk about burning the contract had gotten to my head. Axel would never forgive it. And he'd definitely move on. But do I really want him to?

After a while of thinking, I fell asleep and dreamt of Axel. Well, actually more of reliving memories. Most would've called it a nightmare but I didn't. Technically it was just a reminder of the biggest mistake of my life.

The first memory was when I dumped Naminé for Axel.

"Roxas! I came as soon as I could. What was it you wanted to tell me?" Naminé had greeted me with the biggest and most cheerful smile I had ever seen. It felt horrible to see that smile since I knew what was going to happen.

"I like someone else." I stated quietly. Naminé's smile died. "I'm sorry, Naminé, I really am." And with those words, I had left her. And I didn't meet her again until the club the other night.

It's because of that memory I didn't want Axel to break up with Marluxia just because he had someone else. I can still remember Naminé's face, full of pain and sadness. Poor girl.

The other memory was when me and Axel broke up.

All those words we had said to each other. All of them were some sort of insult, but the worst one for both of us must have been the one I called out. 'Ex.'

The anger had disappeared from Axel's face. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. From now on, that's what you are to me." I had said and gone into my room, away from him.

Naminé made me pancakes to breakfast and we ate in thick, awkward silence. Axel was going to pick up some stuff later. Naminé was going to leave soon after that. Then I would be alone. All alone. I had missed phone calls from Kairi and messages where she wondered what had happened between me, Axel and Naminé, but neither me nor Naminé, bothered calling her up and telling her it was none of her business.

The time went as slow as ever. Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days until, finally, the doorbell rang. Both me and Naminé jerked up and went to the door. I slowly opened the door to find Axel standing there. He was carrying his suitcase, who was still full.

"Hi, Roxas." He greeted, ignoring Naminé, while he walked past us and into what once was his room. "I'm just gonna fill the bag with some more stuff."

"So you haven't unpacked it?" I said and shook my head at his laziness.

"No. But I don't have to." He said as I joined him in his room with Naminé following. "Yet."

"Do you want help packing?" I asked politely. I wanted Naminé to leave but I just couldn't tell her that.

"No, it's okay." He said and stuffed some stuff into the already full bag. "Well, actually…" He started and looked down at the almost bursting bag. "Do you have a bag I can borrow?" He asked and scratched the back of his head.

I smiled. "Sure."

After Axel had filled the borrowed bag, he left. Now he had a reason to come back; he had to return the bag.

"Roxas…" Naminé called out softly. "You need to move on."

I tensed up and looked back at her. "I know." I stated and returned my gaze to the window, where it followed Axel's every move.

Naminé grabbed my arm and pulled me, pretty gently, away from the window. "Roxas…" She said with a voice full of pity. "I love you and I always did. Now that I finally get to be with you again, you keep thinking about your ex. Please…" Naminé looked so desperate and sad that I couldn't help but embrace her.

"I'm sorry, Naminé." I said and stroked her hair carefully.

"Please burn the contract…" Naminé said while snuffling. "For me?"

I just looked at her for a moment before going to get the contract. "Naminé, get your lighter." I commanded. She shone up and smiled towards me while going to her jacket and getting the lighter. She reached it to me and I held it under the contract. But instead of burning the contract I threw the lighter over my shoulder and in to the water filled sink.

"I will not now, nor never, burn this contract." I stated as Naminé glared at me while getting her lighter.

A glaring Naminé? That's weird… Almost like…

"You are IMPOSSIBLE!"

… She suddenly changed personality…

"You are STUBBORN, RUDE AND OBVIOUSLY NOT OVER AXEL!" She screamed at me while pulling her hair like a mad man. "I'M JUST GONNA HAVE TO CALL KAIRI AND TELL HER THAT I CAN'T GO THROUGH WITH THIS!" She stopped, realizing she had said to much.

* * *

**LalaHachi:** You know what I could randomly do in the next chapter? KILL EVERYONE!! MWAHAHAHHA!! (I'm very tired... Don't ask what the hell I'm on, because I'm not sure. I took some sort of pill earlier but it was just to cure my stupid headache _)

... I could kill Naminé *smiles evilly*

Please read "Like the leaf on the rooftop"! It would make the tired me so happy! Wiiiiiie ~~


	11. Chapter 11

**LalaHachi:** Just so you know, I'm aware of that all my characters are PMS:ing and aren't believable. The reason is that I'm not a that good writer yet. I'll learn sooner or later.

* * *

"Call Kairi?" I asked and frowned, not really getting what she meant. What did Kairi have to do with anything?

"Ugh…" Naminé seemed to consider lying but realized that it was too late for that. "Kairi and I are friends, so she called me and told me to meet her and her friends at that bar. She asked me to seduce one of them, the blonde one, and make him get over his ex. When I saw it was you, I was really happy because I really like you." Naminé paused. "No, I really love you. I never lied to you. I love you." She stated and looked away from me.

I was speechless. "Kairi did that?"

Naminé just nodded.

"That bitch!" I exclaimed as it started getting into my brain. "I'm sorry Naminé but I love Axel."

"I know, Roxas." Naminé said with tears in her eyes.

"I like you too, Naminé but not that way. When I'm with Axel- FUCK, AXEL!!" I screamed and remembered that he was currently moving in with Marluxia. "I need to find him!"

I looked apologizing towards Naminé before rushing towards the door, pulling it open and walking straight into something.

"Hi, Roxas." Axel said and looked wondering at me. "Could I kind of move back in with you? I saw Marluxia with -" Axel was silenced by a tight embrace from me.

"Axel!" I squealed, totally out-of-character.

Axel chuckled and embraced me too. "You've missed me that much?" He asked playfully.

I just nodded.

"Roxas!" Naminé called out as she entered the room and went up to me, smiling cheerfully. "I burnt that stupid contract like you asked me too!" She stated and grinned at me. "See you tomorrow!" She said hurriedly and grabbed her coat as she hurried away from me.

I just blinked a couple of times. She burnt the contract?

"What contract?" Axel asked curiously.

"The one about my virginity belonging to you," I said as I was once again in my robot-state. It happens more and more often.

"Why did you ask her to burn it?" Axel asked, but instead of curiosity there was disappointment in his voice.

"I didn't!" I exclaimed, snapping out of my robot-state. "I don't know why she said I had!"

Axel didn't look convinced. "Why would she lie? She's got you right? I don't think she'd want to do anything to ruin that!" Axel snapped and marched into his room with the bags.

"What?! You trust HER over ME?!" I asked as I went into his room.

"I just don't find any reason for her to lie," Axel hissed and glared at me.

"YOU'RE SO… ARGH!" I screamed and left the room. How dare he be such a bitch! "I BROKE UP WITH HER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!" I screamed as I slammed my door behind me.

To be honest, I almost started crying. Why did it come to this?

"You did?" I heard Axel's soft voice call out from outside the door.

"Yes…" I mumbled as I slowly opened the door.

"Good." Axel stated and grinned widely at me.

I will never get tired of staring at Marluxia's horrorstruck face.

"But… but…" He complained weakly.

"It's over. Now, leave!" Axel demanded and glared at him.

Marluxia looked past him and right at me. He glared at me evilly but I just smiled cheerfully and waved at him. "Don't worry, we won't miss you!" I said, still smiling.

Marluxia turned around and marched out the door. Right before Axel closed the door Marluxia turned to me. "This isn't over." He stated and stared right into my eyes before Axel slammed the door shut.

"Well, I'm glad that's over." Axel stated and smiled at me. I smiled back at him. I was feeling dizzy. And cold… And…

Axel looked at me worriedly and went up to me. He out a hand on my forehead and immediately jerked it back. "You have a fever," He stated. "You need rest."

So instead of fixing me and Axel's relationship before something else occurred, I had to drink tea and sleep. Fuck. Oh well, not that much can happen in a couple of days while I recover.

… I was wrong.

"I got a new job!" Axel exclaimed as he came into me in the living room where I was lying on the couch.

"That's great!" I said weakly and smiled.

"It's in Destiny Islands." Axel stated quietly.

I tensed up. Destiny Islands was about three hours away with train. How would he be able to have that job while living here? Unless… "You're moving out?" I asked weakly as my smile fainted.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**LalaHachi:** THE END!

.

.

.

Just kidding xD I know I rushed this chapter but that's because I wanted to get it up before I become too suicidal to write more...

Yeah, that's right! I'm like... Super depressed... But not right now, thank God. It comes and goes, you know? I just hope the therapy will help :O


	12. Chapter 12

One month. I had ONE FUCKING MONTH before Axel was moving out. The company was currently looking for an apartment for him. And what exactly does Axel work with that makes the company do so much to make him work for them? Well…

He's a doctor.

True, before he got this job he was an unemployed doctor but a doctor nevertheless.

"I guess I never saw that taxi," Axel sang cheerfully as he entered the door. "The day I died was the best day of my life…"

"I highly doubt that…" I mumbled, mostly to myself. "Especially since you're not dead."

"Oh don't be so negative, Roxas!" Axel said cheerfully as he sat down on the couch beside me. Axel was in an unusually good mood. I wasn't. I could've sworn I was on my period or something… I just wanted to kill everyone who disturbed me in any way.

"Hmph," I scoffed and looked away from him.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Axel asked and sighed. My bad mood must have made him less cheerful.

"I don't know," I stated and glared at him. I only had one month to get Axel to stay and I still act like a bitch? "Sorry, I didn't mean to let it out on you…" I mumbled and looked down at my knees.

"It's okay, I guess. I just wish I knew what was going through that blonde head of yours…" Axel mumbled and rose from the couch. He went into his room and put on some loud music, blocking all sounds out.

I sighed and buried my head in my palms. Why do I keep getting myself into these situations? Is there something in me that wants my life to suck so badly?

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I slowly got up to open the door.

"ROXAS! IT'S TERRIBLE! YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME!" Kairi screamed as she threw herself around my neck, making me tremble backwards, almost falling.

"Eh… With what?" I asked as I did my best to stand up.

Kairi was sobbing slightly as she let go of my neck and sunk to the floor. "I'm pregnant."

Okay, too much information. Ew… That means she and Sora have slept together and… Ew… "I see… Shouldn't you talk to Sora about this? _Or someone who isn't me_?" I mumbled the last part quietly so she couldn't hear though.

"No, I can't tell him!" Kairi said weakly and stood up. "It's not his…"

Okay, that's a relief. Uh… kind of at least. Wait a minute… Why isn't it his? "Did you cheat on him?"

Kairi looked away from me but nodded slightly. "I know it was stupid but Sora wants us to wait until we're married and I was just so sexually frustrated…" I stopped her by putting a finger to her lips.

"You don't need to say another word," I said and smiled at her. She smiled and opened her mouth to say something. "No, SERIOUSLY. NOT. ANOTHER. WORD!" I said but kept on smiling. "Just take a deep breath and try to think clearly. Nod or shake your head when I ask you stuff."

Kairi nodded as I pushed her down on the couch and sat down beside her.

"Abortion?" I started as it was the most obvious solution to her problem.

Kairi shook her head violently.

"Tell Sora what happened?"

Kairi shook her head and looked at me like I was crazy. Okay, maybe that wasn't a that good idea…

"Say that you got raped?"

Kairi just looked at me with a 'Why am I even talking to you?'-look.

"I'm just trying to help!" I exclaimed and she sighed and nodded. "Hey! I know! Sleep with him now and then when you get the kid you can say it's his!"

That's kind of scary..

Kairi nodded slowly and shone up. "Thanks Roxas! That could work!" She hugged me tightly before running out of the apartment.

"Wow, she was in a hurry…" Axel mumbled as he closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, she has to go rape Sora…" I mumbled and smiled at him.

Axel sighed and looked up at me with a small grin on. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not…" I said and scratched the back of my head.

Silence followed.

"Why do you have to take that job?" I said out of nowhere. I knew I shouldn't have said it but I didn't have that much to lose, now did I?

Axel sighed and looked at me. "I need money," he said quietly.

"But… Why can't you take a job here?" I went up to him and looked up at him, my fists clenched at my sides.

"I can't find any job here," Axel stated simply with a pained expression.

"But… But I…" I mumbled, not really sure if I should say it or not.

"But what?" Axel asked softly and smiled gently towards me.

"I don't want you to leave…" I mumbled. I don't think I've ever felt more like a child then I did now.

Axel bent down so he was in the same eye level as me. "I know," He said softly and stroked my chin. I looked into his eyes for a moment and I could've sworn I saw a tear in his left eye. Then he slowly pressed his lips towards mine.

My whole head screamed of happiness as I realized what was going on. Axel was kissing me!

I started kissing back slightly, as I was rather shy. Then…

The phone rang. Axel broke away from me to answer it.

I blushed slightly and let my fingers wander over my lips. 'Does this mean that he wants to get back together and isn't taking that job? Or maybe it doesn't mean anything to him and was just something he did in the heat of the moment?' I still couldn't quite believe what had jus happened when I heard…

"You found an apartment? I can move in in two weeks? Wow, that's great!" Axel said to the person on the phone.

* * *

**LalaHachi:** I can happily announce that I have not permitted suicide :D And though you're allowed to give me critic that might not be the best thing to do right NOW. I mean, what if I come home all depressed and I-want-to-die-ish and then when I check my email there's someone telling me I suck? Yeah.... Maybe not? Soo, please wait with the critics? Of course you don't HAVE to but please?

And yes I do know the chapter was rushed and suckish... I'm tired... Wiiiiiee ~


	13. Chapter 13

**LalaHachi:** I'll never get tired of saying this but OH MY GOD I UPDATED! And I'm not dead yet either :D Though I did have a hell of a day... Oh well, here comes the next chapter for you!

* * *

It's been 16 minutes and 48 seconds since Axel's lips left mine. Not that I'm counting. What did he mean by it? He's not going to stay but maybe I can move with him? I need to ask him. But it's too awkward… No, I'm going to ask him RIGHT NOW.

"…" I opened my mouth just as the doorbell rang. Both me and Axel kind of ran towards the door. Then we stopped in front of it. We reached for the doorknob at the same time which made our hands meet for a moment. I immediately pulled away and somewhat blushed while I could see Axel's face cracking up in a small smile. 'That's a good sign,' I decided.

Axel opened the door to find…

"Roxas!" Naminé called out as she stood in the doorway and looked troubled.

Axel rolled his eyes and left me to deal with her.

"Hi, Naminé!" I called out and fake-smiled.

"I'm in trouble! Can you please help me?" She begged and clung onto me.

"Are you pregnant?" I muttered under my breath. Déjà vu…

"No! What makes you think that? Am I fat?" Naminé's hands was now roaming over her stomach.

"No, nothing, sorry. And you're not fat!" I said reassuring. Naminé looked awfully relieved. What is it with girls and being fat?

"I need a date for tonight…" She mumbled shyly. She's joking right? She wants me to be her date for tonight? Well, why does she even need a date?

"Why?" I asked and frowned at her.

"An important person to dad's son is here with his boyfriend and I promised them a double date…" She mumbled. "Please Roxas! These people are really important to my dad!" Her big puppy eyes looked up at me.

And that's how I ended up at a restaurant when I only had two weeks left before Axel left.

Demyx and Zexion might be the biggest opposites in a couple I had ever seen. Except maybe, just maybe, me and Axel. Demyx only talked about music and seemed very cheerful while Zexion was mostly quiet and spoke about business. Demyx was the son of the important person, shockingly…

"So do you play any instruments?" Demyx asked while taking a bite of the pasta he had ordered.

"No, not really…" I answered and took a bite of my own food. Naminé just shook her head.

"So Naminé… What do you know about your fathers intentions when it comes to his hospital?" Zexion started, starting a conversation with Naminé in order to ignore Demyx.

"Nothing really," Naminé said shortly, clearly trying to change subject.

"Well, I guess you don't go to Destiny Islands that often. I mean it is quite long away from here," Zexion said and took a sip from his drink.

I tensed up. Her dad has a hospital in Destiny Islands. I could almost see myself strangling Naminé right here in this restaurant. Naminé avoided my glare, confirming my suspicions. I knew the hospital had been way to desperate to get Axel to work for them.

"Naminé," I hissed through gritted teeth.

"We have to leave now, do you want us to drive you?" Zexion asked dryly.

They drove us back to Naminés house and we said goodbye. I followed Naminé to the door as they drove away.

"They were nice, weren't they?" Naminé said, trying to change subject.

"Don't even try to change the subject! You're behind this aren't you?" I hissed at her.

"Behind what?" Naminé asked nervously, while fiddling with the keys. "I haven't done anything!" She exclaimed a bit too defensive.

"Oh, then why did Axel get a job at a hospital in the same town your father owns one in?" I asked and glared down at her.

"I-I don't know! Maybe it's another hospital!" She defended while looking like a scared kitten.

"Naminé…" I hissed threatfully.

"I haven't done anything! I know it may seem suspicious, but I would never separate you from Axel on purpose! I have nothing to gain from it!" She exclaimed in a high pitch voice.

I sighed. She was right. She had nothing to gain from it. Maybe I am too desperate to find a reason for Axel to stay… Not that he would stay just because I told him Naminé got him the job. That would probably just make him grateful to Naminé. "Yeah, you're right… Bye…" I turned around to leave when Naminé gently grabbed my arm.

"Roxas, Axel is leaving. Maybe it would be best to get over him once for all…" Naminé looked innocent and sincere as she smiled sympathetically towards me "You know, get a new boyfriend? Or girlfriend, I guess…" She mumbled the last part while looking down.

In sympathy for her, I tilted her head upwards and smiled at her. "Maybe, but I'm not giving up on Axel yet," I stated and kissed her forehead, in a 'You're just my friend'- way.

Naminé threw her arms around me and held me there. "Roxas…it's a lost case… Give up!" She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"No, I can't. I love him. I love him more than anything," I stated, carefully prying Naminé away from me. "Sorry, but that's the way it is."

Naminé nodded slowly as she let go of me.

"Anyway, I should get going… See ya!" And with those words I left a, unknown to me, murderous, plotting Naminé to realize her plan had failed miserably.

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Everybody loves short suckish chapters...? Eh...

Hint for next chapter; Remember Hayner? And wait, doesn't Axel have a cousin named Zexion? O.o

I'm just messing with you... Or am I? xD (I'm super bored and tired by the way... don't ask...)


	14. Chapter 14

**LalaHachi:** EEEEP I UPDATED! :D Aren't you all happy? :D I know Axel and Roxas should be xD

* * *

"Roxas!" Axel exclaimed as I walked through the door. "Where have you been?"

"Just… out," I said nervously. I hadn't told him about having to go on a date with Naminé.

"Oh… Well, Hayner called earlier," Axel muttered.

"Okay, what did he say?" I asked as I entered the living room to find…

"To tell you to call back," Axel stated and looked at my shocked expression. "This is my cousin Zexion and his boyfriend Demyx by the way. They were in town on some business and asked if they could spend the night here. Zexion, Demyx, this is my roommate Roxas."

"Oh, look it's Naminé's boyfriend!" Demyx exclaimed and jumped up from the couch to greet me. "What a coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah… Coincidence…" I mumbled and smiled weakly. Coincidence? More like a game of the Gods called let's-make-Roxas-life-as-miserable-as-possible.

"When did you guys meet?" Axel asked the unknowing Demyx sternly.

Think fast, Roxas. Fast. "While me and Naminé was still dating," I stated before Demyx could answer.

"Dude, you broke up?!" Demyx immediately asked, over exaggerating. I could see Axel's tenseness disappear slightly.

"Yeah… She's such a bitch sometimes, you know?" I said nervously and I could see the satisfaction on Axel's face as I uttered the word 'bitch'.

"I could've sworn you guys looked happy together. Maybe a bit uncomfortable around us, but otherwise you looked like the perfect couple!" Demyx continued and shook his head in disbelief.

Axel frowned but didn't say anything. I thought about it and decided that it was for the best if I went to sleep as soon as possible so I didn't happen to reveal my secret to Axel. "Well, I'm tired so I'm heading for bed! Good night everyone!" I said, slowly backing out of the room.

"Eh… About that… Could I talk to you for a moment?" Axel asked, looking nervous as he dragged me into his bedroom to talk, without waiting for my approval.

Axel's room was… Axel's room. No comments there. Wait a minute… "Axel, what is my pillow doing in your bed?!"

"Yeah, it was about that I wanted to talk to you… Well they're staying the night… In your room…" Axel said nervously scratching the back of his head.

My jaw dropped and I looked doubtingly at him. Just as I was about to say something, he put a finger to my lips, looking at me worriedly. "Please? For me?" He begged, going down on his bare knees and looking up at me with puppy eyes.

I didn't know what to say. In some ways it felt like he was proposing to me. I felt myself blushing as I looked at the double bed. "… Fine," I let out and looked back at the now smiling Axel.

"Thank you!" Axel exclaimed as he stood up again and smirked. "Anyway… You were going to sleep, were you not?" He then asked, the cocky smile never leaving his lips. Oh those lips… If I just reached up a little bit I could almost peck them with my own…

For some reason I just stood there and stared at them. No reason really, I just really wanted to kiss him in that precise moment. Axel's smirk fainted slightly and he bent down so we were in the same eye-level. Now I could kiss him. I knew I could. I wanted to. Just a little motion forward. Just one little…

I felt myself moving towards him slowly and him doing the same. Just as our lips were about to meet…

"AXEL! I DON'T GET HOW THIS REMOTE WORKS! CAN YOU HELP ME?!" Demyx voice screamed and Axel stood up, frowning. We both looked cursingly at the door before turning to each other.

We looked at each other for one moment before I turned away, blushing. "Well, I better get to bed. Good night," I said hurriedly, while locating my sleeping shirt at the night table beside the bed.

"Oh…" Axel said, sounding slightly disappointed. "Well, I better help Demyx. Good night!" He waved before moving towards the door. He turned in the doorway and looked as if he wanted to say something before leaving and closing the door behind him.

I slowly changed into my sleeping shirt and thought about what had just happened. It was overwhelming and I felt my cheeks heat up as I laid down in the bed under the covers. I then remembered I was going to sleep in the same bed as Axel and felt my blush grow.

I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, but the thought that Axel would later be laying beside me made it hard. I don't know how long I laid there, just counting sheep and trying to get a certain song that had gotten stuck out of my head. 'Damn Owl City for making Fireflies!' I scowled repeatedly in my head.

Nevertheless, suddenly the door opened and Axel entered. I pretended to be asleep as he took of his clothes. I wanted to peek at his bare chest so badly but I didn't want to risk him noticing I was asleep. I could say I had just woken up but he knows that it's impossible to wake me up if you don't have an alarm clock to ring beside my ears or a bucket of cold water. I must say I prefer the clock. So I pretended to be sleeping as heavily as always. I heard his footsteps walking over to the bed. But instead of going to his own side…

He leaned down where I was laying and softly removed the hair from my face. I could feel his lips against my forehead for a second before he pulled away.

'WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. HE. DOING?!' I screamed in my head as he whispered something.

My eyes almost shot open when I heard what he was saying. He quickly pressed his lips to mine for a moment before continuing to talk. I heard every word, though he probably didn't mean to ever tell me this.

Holy shit, I'm not going to sleep ANYTHING after this… What the hell does he mean by this?

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Yeah, I do love cliffhangers ^^ IF this one even classifies(is that how you spell it? xD) as one :O

Anyhow, I bet you loved the ending too ^^ (Or not? xD)

AND YES I AM IN AN EXCELLENT MOOD! Read 'Money can't buy me love' and leave a comment pleeease? *puppy eyes*

And not only am I in an excellent mood.... I'm tired too... Wiiiiii ~


	15. Chapter 15

**LalaHachi:** WOHO AN UPDATE :D

* * *

The words echoed in my head over and over. Why did he say that?

I had officially given up sleeping when Axel stroke my cheek one final time before going to the other side of the bed and lying down. I felt the bed move under me and realized the double bed wasn't that much of a double bed when Axel's arm for a moment came in touch with my arm. It was one of those beds were you probably would have to touch the other person at least once when you moved around in your sleep. I moved the arm away without thinking first and in the same motion I turned to lay on the side, facing Axel. I realized it wasn't the most clever move but my mind was way ahead of me. I wasn't going to sleep anything tonight so why not use the spare time wisely, using my innocent sleep as a cover?

I cuddled closer to Axel, noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt. I heard him chuckle as he wrapped an arm around me hugging me closely for about a second and whispering those sweet words once again before letting go and pushing me slightly away from him. Probably because he would feel awkward waking up in this position. I didn't go down without a fight and snuggled close again. This time, Axel let it be. I felt an arm an snake around my waist and my heart beat faster. Not that it hadn't been beating extremely fast ever since Axel entered the room, but… it somehow felt like it raised it's pace slightly.

Soon I could feel Axel's heavy breathing and I opened my eyes just slightly to see his bare chest followed by his neck and then his beautiful face. I wanted to reach up and touch it but in difference from me, Axel was very easily awaken. Which, if you wondered, sucked if you wanted to surprise him by getting up early and making him breakfast.

Axel's breathing seemed to have a magic effect on me because soon I was asleep. Even though I had been sure that would be impossible after this.

"_Roxas… I'm so confused…"_

I woke up from the sun blinding me through my eyelashes. I covered them with a hand and heard a chuckle.

"So you're awake, huh?" Axel asked, lying in the bed beside/under me. My head was resting on his chest along with my arms embracing him. I quickly sat up and blushed. Even though I had done it with purpose, pretending to be asleep it was still embarrassing.

"Mm…" I mumbled and smiled at him. "Did I stop you from getting up?"

"Nah, I could've pushed you away if I wanted to," He said, smiling at me before standing up and throwing a shirt on. I stood up and removed my sleeping shirt, replacing it with the same shirt I wore yesterday. I then moved onto my pants and slowly slid into them as I heard a door open and close. Axel had left the room. I almost immediately went to sit on the bed. I was still freaked out about yesterday. The worst thing was that I wasn't supposed to know about it.

I left the room after forcing myself up from the bed. In the kitchen, Zexion was making pancakes, and Demyx sitting at the table, waiting, along with Axel. Axel was snickering at something while Demyx giggled. Zexion looked awfully annoyed. "Can't you at least think about what the consequences of this is?" He spat out as I entered. "Good morning, Roxas," He then greeted me, smiling shortly towards me before turning another pancake in that flip-in-the-air-way.

"Good morning!" Demyx joined in, grinning like an idiot, which worked for him.

"Good morning… What were you talking about?" I asked, feeling curios.

"About this!" Axel said, reaching me today's magazine, pointing at an article about some collapsed bridge.

"I see…" I read it through and found the way the bridge collapsed (a guy tried to commit suicide so he jumped but got stuck in one of the wires, making the bridge unstable at a certain place and then a car with some ladies in it passed by, making it collapse) slightly amusing. "What consequences does this have?" I asked Zexion, who was now serving his starving boyfriend pancakes.

"Me and Demyx won't be able to go home until they fix the bridge," Zexion muttered and glared at the magazine.

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Review because I updated quickly...? xD


	16. Chapter 16

**LalaHachi:** I updated pretty quickly today too didn't I? :D

* * *

"Zexion ~ , talk to me!" Demyx whined as they sat in the living room. When I first saw them I had thought they were the oddest couple ever but efter observing them for a while… I've noticed they're the perfect match. How did I not notice sooner? Zexion may be depressed and shit but with Demyx around he always look happy.

"They're the perfect couple, aren't they?" Axel suddenly let out and smiled to himself. "Ever since Demyx go together with Zexion, Zexion has been happier. There's this glow around him that wasn't there before, y'know?"

"I think I know what you mean…" I mumbled and smiled as Demyx pounced his boyfriend, trapping Zexion under him, getting attacked by kisses. "Maybe we should leave them alone for a while?" I then asked. I didn't want to be in the way of those two having a moment.

"Hell no. They'll ruin the living room!" Axel exclaimed and frowned. I glared at him, showing him that he was to do as he was told. "… Fine, let's go," He muttered and we moved to the hall. "WE'RE GOING OUT! DON'T RUIN THE LIVING ROOM!"

"We wouldn't do that, Axel!" Zexion complained as we closed the door behind us, heading for the park.

It wasn't too far away from where we lived and we used to go there all the time when we were dating. We usually ate ice cream or just talked. 'Sea salt ice cream…' I thought as I looked over at a shop. "Axel, can we buy ice cream?"

Axel looked at me suspiciously but nodded slightly after confirming I was serious.

Out of reflex I grabbed Axel's hand and dragged him with me. He let me guide us over to the ice cream shop. I realized what I was doing as soon as we were there and released his hand, blushing slightly for a moment. Axel raised an eyebrow towards me as he walked up to the ice cream seller.

"Two sea-salts please!" Axel said, handing over money in exchange for the ice cream. He handed me one and I mumbled a "thank you" as we started walking away. We weren't going anywhere in particular, really, just around the park for a while maybe.

Lots of kids were playing and screaming and it wasn't really that peaceful here right now. "Stupid kids…" Axel muttered and glared at them. "Come on, Roxas, let's go somewhere else… We shouldn't go home for another hour if I know my cousin…"

Axel took my hand and we walked away from the park and children. Axel looked back at me smiling, as he lead me into the forest. Too be honest the though that he was going to rape me passed my mind several times. But then again, would I really mind?

I shook the thought out of my head over and over. Axel WASN'T going to rape me and if he did I WOULD mind.

…Right?

I mentally slapped myself as Axel stopped and let go of my hand. He turned around and smiled at me. "We're here, Roxas. Finally peace and quiet."

Indeed it was peace and quiet. "The old mansion…" I mumbled and looked up.

"You know about this house?" Axel asked as he climbed over the fence, reaching me a hand to help me do the same.

Who doesn't know about the most haunted house in Twilight Town? "Yeah, I do," I said, climbing over the fence together with Axel.

Too be honest, this house seriously freaks me out. I've been here one time earlier and that was when I first met Naminé.

"Oh, have you been here before?" Axel asked as he tried to push the door open.

"Eh… yeah, once," I said and helped him push the door open. It opened with a creaking sound and we entered the abandon house. "Any particular reason we're here? Except passing time that is…" I asked as I sat down on the floor in the middle of the room, looking around me.

"We're here to finish what Naminé started," Axel stated and pulled out a lighter.

For a moment I thought he was going to kill us both by setting the house on fire but when he pulled out a piece of paper I realized he meant something else. He was just going to burn the contract. Wait a minute… "Why?" I asked, standing up.

"Because I'm leaving in two weeks and after that you'll have to get a boyfriend or girlfriend sooner or later and you'll probably…" Axel swallowed. "… have sex sooner or later. Let's to this for both our sake's," He stated and held the contract over the lighter.

"But…" I started, not sure what the hell I was about to do. "I don't want to lose my virginity to anyone else but you."

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Well, I was actually going to write a bit more before updating but I just _know_ how much you **love **cliffhangers ~ xD

If you're expecting a lemon, that will not happen :O


	17. Chapter 17

**LalaHachi:** So when a random sentence pops up and it's like _this _it's what Axel said when Roxas was supposed to be asleep. Just so you know...

_

* * *

_

"But…" I started, not sure what the hell I was about to do. "I don't want to lose my virginity to anyone else but you."

Axel looked at me, shocked, for a moment. Then he shook his head. "You'll find someone," He said and pressed the button on the lighter, causing the paper to catch fire.

"We're home!" Axel said as we entered the apartment to find Demyx and Zexion making out on the couch. Me and Axel had not exchanged one single word on the way home. Maybe that was for the best.

The television was on and Demyx was apparently 'watching' some kind of anime. I looked at the screen but didn't recognize any of the people there. Just a bunch of guys in blue costumes really. And they were talking about something, though I didn't bother listening. Some tall blonde guy was talking dramatically to a short boy with brown hair. Two redheads who seemed to be twins passed by and interfered.

"Demyx, please don't tell me you're watching Ouran High School Host Club…" Axel muttered and studied the screen.

"It's the best show ever!" Demyx exclaimed, breaking away from his boyfriend.

"What's it about?" I asked Demyx as I studied the weird persons do weird stuff.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE NEVER SEEN OHSHC!" Demyx exclaimed in terror and immediately put on the first episode, forcing me to sit down and watch.

After watching about ten episodes I had gotten really into it. But by now I was so tired I almost fell asleep on the floor. So I decided to go to sleep. I really hadn't thought about it much but… I was going to share bed with Axel again. Shit. Oh crap. Oh no.

I changed into my sleeping shirt as quickly as possible but was now fully awake. I decided to try and stay awake to see what Axel would do when he entered this time.

It was about half an hour later that Axel entered. He got undressed and laid down beside me, whispering something I couldn't quite catch. Soon after that, his heavy breathing could be heard. He was asleep for sure now. I turned around to face him but I didn't dare touch him. As I said, he was very easily awaken. I just studied him for a while.

Suddenly Axel started moving a lot and he whispered something in his sleep.

"_Roxas, I love you… But this is my last chance. Don't you get it?"_

"Roxas…" He mumbled, panting slightly. My eyes were widened as the possibilities went through my mind. I came up with one simple solution. 'He's dreaming about me…' I stated, smiling to myself as I turned around and fell asleep. To be honest, I didn't want to know more then I already did.

"Don't you just love Mori?" Demyx asked as we watched the fifteenth episode of OHSHC, as Demyx called it.

"Yeah, he's cool…" I mumbled and focused on the screen. Too be honest, I was more into the mischievous twins. Those with the red hair and green eyes, you know? Or do they have blue eyes? Oh, whatever! They're cool anyway!

… Maybe they have brown eyes…?

I looked closer at the screen to find that they had yellow eyes.

"I like how Mori's all quiet, you know?" Demyx continued, not caring that I wasn't paying attention. "ROXAS!" he suddenly said, making me snap out of my trans. "Could you do me a favor?" He then asked.

"What?" I asked, blinking repeatedly.

"Eavesdrop on Axel and Zexion!" He said and smiled goofily. "They're in Axel's bedroom talking business." He then stated, pausing the show.

I sighed but got up and went to the door, pressing my ear against it to hear some muffled voices.

"We'll leave as soon as the bridge is fixed, right?"

"Yes but we can leave any minute. I'll just call and make them come get us in a plane."

"Okay… And are you sure I can live with you two while my things are getting packed up?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Okay… Then I think I want to leave tomorrow… Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, I'll make the call right away."

My jaw dropped. Axel was leaving… tomorrow? I only had one day left? After all this it had to come to this didn't it? I thought I had more time. Why does he have to leave already? Is it because of what I said earlier today? I bet it is! Everything is my fault…

I ran away from the door and into the toilet, closing the door behind me. I needed time to think. What should I do with only one night left? What could I possible do to make it memorable?

The answer slowly became painfully obvious to me and I gulped but knew I was ready. This was it.

I pulled myself together after about a quarter of panicking and went out in the living room where Demyx was sitting, alone, and waiting for me.

"What did they talk about?" He asked carelessly with a soft smile.

"You're leaving tomorrow," I said simply and turned away my head, feeling a tear escaping my eye.

"Oh? Me and Zexion you mean? Or did you mean the three of us?" Demyx asked, smiling even more softly.

"The three of you…" I mumbled, rubbing the tear away from my eye, trying not to be to obvious.

Demyx stood up and walked over to me, embracing me. "I thought you should know, but I'm sorry if it upset you. I know you care about him a lot…" Demyx whispered, softly stroking my hair.

The only thing I could really focus on was the fact that he was taller than me. He, Demyx the childish boy who watches OHSHC and look like he's eleven in some lights, was TALLER than me. How short am I? I got to check that… Because that's just weird…

Axel and Zexion entered the living room and I was immediately pulled back into 'reality' from my thoughts of how tall I was. Demyx let me go and I hid my face as I quickly walked into the bedroom I was sharing with Axel. I wasn't sure if he'd follow me or not but really didn't care. In a way I wish he'd storm into the bedroom and demand to know what was wrong like he used to, but I know that he wouldn't. Not in this situation. Not when he was going to leave tomorrow.

I threw myself on my side of the double bed and buried my head in my pillow. I heard footsteps and a knock on the door. Deep inside I dreamed that it would be Axel but knew that it was probably Demyx. "Come in..." I called out, trying to maintain my collected voice.

The footsteps walked over to the bed and the person sat down. "I don't want him to leave..." I mumbled to Demyx and a tear escaped my eye. The person stroke my hair comforting. "I wish he would stay..." I mumbled, rubbing my eye as Demyx kept on stroking my hair. A comforting sound of 'Shh...' slowly made me drowsy and soon I fell asleep.

Outside Zexion watched the door open quietly and a character exit the door. "How did it go?" He asked.

"He really doesn't want him to leave... I think he was half asleep... Zexion, I-" He collected air and looked into Zexion's eyes. "I think he's in love with Demyx."

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Okay, so that last part was totally random... I hadn't even planned that... Though half of ALL my plans in stories are cancelled when it doesn't fit with the way I write... This story was only supposed to be a couple of chapters for example. I suck at writing endings, I'm sorry. But I shall prevail! I made my friend come up with a story line though... BUT! I may not follow it because I'm stupid...

Oh, and I'm not a THAT big fan of OHSHC but it felt like something Demyx could be watching... Oh and does it make me evil that I started laughing when I read what I had just written (the last part about Roxas being in love with Demyx)?

Oh yeah... last words before I have to go back to 'studying'.... EVERYONE LOVES CLIFFHANGERS!

Okay seriously though... I have only slept like 7 hours this night so I'm tired... Hope you liked the chapter! Do review :D


	18. Chapter 18

**LalaHachi**: WOHO! I updated pretty quickly :3 And I wrote it from Axel's perspective O_O

**

* * *

**

Axel's POV

"Axel, you're being irrational. Why would he be in love with Demyx?" Zexion asked, giving me a doubting look.

"Well… He mumbled something about not wanting someone to leave. And who else could he mean?" I asked, trying to outsmart my dear cousin for once.

"Maybe he means you," Zexion said, crossing his arms and looking doubting at me.

"Oh… But why would he say that about me, to me? Besides, he thinks I'm going to leave in two weeks and not tomorrow… So why would he bring that up now? And he said 'he' not 'you'!" I stated, challenging him. I'd like to see him get past that defense.

"Maybe he though it was someone else who came into him. Did you say your name or let him see you? Plus, you're still going to leave, isn't that enough?" Zexion cornered me, looking smug.

"No, but why would any one else come into him?" I asked, feeling a little unsure about my theory.

"Well, I don't think I would but Demyx probably would… Especially since they seemed to have a deep conversation before we interrupted them…" Zexion muttered the last part. I knew he got jealous really easy but wasn't that to overreact a bit?

"Well, let's just say, hypothetically, that he thought I was Demyx. Why would he let Demyx comfort him? Why would he have let him stroke his hair until he fell asleep?" I asked, not giving up my theory.

"Axel, didn't you say Roxas said he didn't want to loose his virginity to anyone but you?" Zexion asked, really trying to win this discussion.

"Yeah but that just means he wants to sleep with me. Doesn't necessarily means he's in love with me," I stated, shaking his words off of me.

I really hadn't expected Roxas to say that though. It was really random and just… weird. But he's young and he'll find someone else as soon as I've left. And I have to leave. I wish I could tell him when he's awake but I'm not sure how he would react…

"_I should've told you this a long time ago…"_

I was shaken out of my trance by something hitting the ground. There was a loud sound and I looked down at the thing that had hit the ground. It was a picture of me and Roxas. We were hugging and smiling and being sweet over all. "Axel?"

"Yes, Zexion?" I asked in monotone, staring at the photo.

"I know he's in love with you. I just know it."

"No, he's not. He says he is but he's not, he can't be," I stated, picking up the photo and putting it back on the shelf it had been on before I had accidentally pushed it down in my trans.

"And why not?" Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've told you everything that has happened and it doesn't seem like he's in love with me if he cherishes Marluxia's happiness over being together with me…" I muttered, still staring at the photo.

"Or maybe he's just a sympathetic person with a conscience? I understand why he did it but I understand if you don't…" Zexion smirked, looking slightly evil.

"Oh shut up! He's not in love with me. He's way more friendly with Demyx and they just met!" I couldn't stop staring at the photo, I just couldn't.

"It's a nice photo, Axel…" Zexion's soft voice whispered. My eyes moved from the photo to Zexion. "I promise you, Axel. It will work out fine. No matter how you think about it, you'll find happiness sooner or later."

I chuckled pathetic and bitterly. "What would I do without you?"

"Well for a start, if we'd never met you would probably still be straight," Zexion joked, letting a finger roll across my cheek.

"So true, my dear cousin…" I joked back, smiling as I bent down so I was eye to eye to him.

A loud sound from inside the bedroom followed by a 'shit!' made us aware that Roxas was awake.

"What happened Rox?" I called out, opening the door slightly.

Roxas was standing right by the door and hid his face from me. How much did he hear? How did he wake up? I know he was asleep when I left him… There were no loud sounds to wake him up either- DAMN THAT PHOTO FOR MAKING A RACKET!

"Oh nothing… Go back to what ever you were doing…" Roxas mumbled, closing the door.

* * *

**LalaHachi:** If you want to hurt me in some way, I can understand you but... YOU! YES, I'M LOOKING AT YOU! DON'T ASSUME ANYTHING DIRTY!! ACTUALLY! DON'T ASSUME ANYTHING THAT YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN CONFIRMED! I'LL HIT YOU WITH MY KINGDOM HEARTS GAMES!! AND DON'T GO THINKING I WON'T CAUSE I WILL!!!

And yes, you were correct. I am tired -.-' xD


	19. Chapter 19

**Back to Roxas POV because Axel doesn't like it when I write in his POV cause I always manage to make him seem daft or insensitive O.o**

He and Zexion seemed to be having a fun time talking… But isn't that incest? They're cousins right? Or am I missing something here?

No, for once I'm not. Axel is in love with Zexion. It's obvious. Why else would he try to convince him I'm not in love with him…

Well, either that or he's trying to convince himself by telling Zexion that I'm not in love with him… But that still doesn't explain why he and Zexion were so friendly.

Suddenly Axel bursts in through the door. Sure I had just closed it and sat down on the bed but still. "Roxas, it wasn't what it looked like! Or… sounded like or whatever!"

"Then what was it?" I asked emotionlessly. It would be interesting to see how Axel would try to get out of this.

"Well, Zexion and I aren't actually related. Zexion's dad married my aunt when I was fifteen, so naturally me and Zexion became friends," Axel started and sat down on the bed beside me. "And my family, on my dad's side, was homophobic so naturally so was I. But after I befriended Zexion and moved in with him, I learned that he was what my family called impure and sinful. He was in love with a boy," Axel took a deep breath and sighed. "So I supported him as he tried to woo this guy, and one day he came home miserable so we started drinking. A lot. And that's when I realized I was into guys."

I noticed that Axel skipped a part of his story and blinked repeatedly. "How long were you two together?" I asked, my voice almost breaking from the laughter dwelling inside me. Axel and Zexion. Who'd have thought. Well, I thought Axel was in love with him but imagining them together is way too hard.

"Roxas!" Axel whined and hid his reddening face. He was acting like a teenage girl and it surprised me. I thought Axel never got ashamed over anything. "Why do you have to assume something happened or that we even were together!"

"Because you didn't say anything against it," I said smirking.

"Okay, fine! But we just made out that time! And we broke up after a week because it was too freaky with us being cousins…" Axel said defensively and crossed his arms but I could see a smile lurk on his lips.

"Okay… So you 'made out' and were together a week from that? Wonder how you spent those seven days…" I said teasingly, smiling evilly.

For a moment, it was like all these troubles never had occurred. Like me and Axel never had broken up or even been together. We were just being best friends. And that was nice.

I think Axel felt the same way because he suddenly started tickling me. "Don't assume things!" He stated as I rolled up on the bed laughing.

In the living room Demyx and Zexion smiled at the sound of my laughter. "Let's not interrupt whatever might happen…" Demyx said, smiling softly.

"Wouldn't dream of it…" Zexion said, sounding slightly disgusted.

"Axel!" I got out between laughter. "Stop tickling me!"

Axel gave me one last poke before lying down beside me. "I've missed this," He stated simply and turned so he was facing me. "You know, just being friends with no deeper feelings involved. Not that it wasn't great being together with you or anything. But that's when we started fighting…" He lowered his voice and gaze.

"I know what you mean. But we'll not meet each other for a while now will we? You're leaving tomorrow right?" I asked, not for confirmation nor in disbelief, but just for the sake of asking.

Axel nodded slowly and sighed. "I have to leave… I would tell you but I don't think you'd understand-"

"I heard you, you know. I wasn't asleep though you thought I was," I interrupted and turned to him. We were now lying face to face on a bed… Hmm… This must look like we're going to kiss any moment now…

Axel gasped. "Oh shit… Well, then you know why I have to leave…"

"Yeah, I do," I said and sighed.

"_I have to leave. I wish I could stay Roxas, I really do. But it's complicated. My parents said that if I didn't have a decent job at the age of 26 I have to marry a woman named Larxene and continue the family business. I should have told you this a long time ago… Roxas… I'm so confused… Roxas, I love you… But this is my last chance. Don't you get it? I love you…"_

"But I also remember you saying you loved me and kissing me. What, to scared to do it when I was awake?" I teased, trying to chase away the awkwardness.

"Well, if you were awake you would just hit me or run away. Or tell me to call Marluxia or something…" Axel teased back, grinning evilly.

"Or tell you I loved you too and kiss you back," I shoot in, staring at Axel to see how he would react. "You know, I was serious when I said I didn't want to lose my virginity to anyone but you."

"Is there a specific reason you're bringing that up now?" Axel asked with a frown as he moved his hand to my hip.

"Well…" I was blushing now, as to be expected. "You're-you're leaving tomorrow and…"

Axel put a finger to my lips and smiled. "I see where this is going. But are you sure you're ready?"

I swallowed before silently uttering my answer. "Positive."

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Okay, so the reason it's sucks is because I'm sick and tired. Okay, now you don't have to whine about it, because that will just make my headache grow.

Oh and you finally got to know what he said! Isn't that nice?


	20. Chapter 20

**LalaHachi:** If I do a lemon, I'll put it in an own story... So... You'll have to wait for that.

* * *

I don't quite remember everything. I remember Axel's hands roaming all over me and his lips caressing every inch of my body. I remember the pleasure. I remember how much love we shared. And I especially remember chickening out. Well, I didn't actually say that I didn't want to, but he noticed. He knows me too well.

But what's he going to think of me now? I say I'm ready but then I change my mind? Well, I guess we could always try again soon. But he's leaving today, right? Or maybe he'll stay a little longer now that we're kind of together again…

I turned around in the bed so I'm facing Axel, still lying in his arms. I pecked him quickly and softly so he hopefully wouldn't wake up. When he doesn't wake up, I cuddle closer, nuzzling my face further into Axel's neck. I felt a hand grope my ass and squeaked. When I heard the familiar chuckle, I glared at Axel. "Good morning, sunshine!" Axel said, giving me a kiss. I kissed him back, obviously, and smiled to myself.

"Good morning, Axel," I replied when we broke away from each other. "So today's the big day?"

Axel looked confused and tilted his head to one side. "Huh?"

"You're leaving today… You know…" I explained almost laughing though my misery at Axel's confusion.

"Oh," Axel said in realization and started nibbling my ear as a smile spread across his face. "But I don't have to leave for another week really. I just thought that you didn't want me here and therefore I could leave early. But if I get to repeat yester another few times before I have to leave that'd be great…"

I shone up, ignoring the last part and happily stated to myself that it was one week left. "Should we go eat breakfast?" I asked, changing the subject before it could become to absurd.

"Bu-but… Roxas…" Axel was now pouting. "Don't just change the subject like that…"

I tried getting up but Axel had a firm grip of me. "Axel, come on! I'm hungry!" I whined, but I couldn't hide the smile that spread across my face.

Axel saw my smile and managed to straddle me, forcing his way into my mouth with his tongue. Not that I actually minded but I was terribly hungry and wasn't going down without a fight.

I felt a hand on my thigh climbing higher while Axel started kissing my neck. I weakly struggled though I wanted badly for him to keep on going.

A knock on the door made Axel groan but back off. "What?" He asked as he opened the door, wearing his boxers only.

Zexion was taken aback from seeing his cousin, and apparently ex, in only his boxers and didn't say anything at first. He then collected himself, looked away while blushing, and coughed. "Breakfast is ready," He stated before walking away.

Axel closed the door behind him, and sighed as we got dressed to go eat breakfast. An arm snaked around my waist just as I was about to put on my shirt. "You're so beautiful, Roxas…" Axel hummed and kissed my earlobe.

I blushed and leaned into Axel's chest. For a moment we just stood there in each others arms. We might've stood there for hours if not for…

"HEY! ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?" Demyx voice shouted from the kitchen. We quietly let go of each other but as I went out the door, Axel grabbed my hand and we walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Demyx shone up and smiled towards us. We sat down to find pancakes waiting for us on the plates.

"So how was last night?" Zexion asked his cousin with a mischievous smile.

I blushed and ate in silence as I could see Axel's smile build up.

"Oh, I'll tell you all the details later if that's what you're after…" Axel and grinned evilly at his cousin.

Zexion shook his head but I could see the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Well, anyhow. I'm staying another week if that's okay with you guys…" Axel said and scratched the back of his head.

"We figured out that much. And we'll stay here too just to make sure you guys don't do anything too stupid," Zexion stated and turned to Demyx, smiling.

…

The rest of the day, me and Axel made up for lost time, nothing like THAT we just talked, while Demyx and Zexion just hung out in the living room.

"Zexion… You're not jealous of Roxas, are you?" Demyx asked suddenly as they sat in the couch. "I mean, you used to have feelings for him and it never really worked out between you so it's normal that you would be jealous that he has a great relationship with Roxas."

Zexion turned his head away. "That's a stupid question!"

"Zexion…"

"Well, I just wish he would've been like that when we were together. I don't have any feelings left for him, I swear!" Zexion said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know…" Demyx said and kissed his beloved boyfriend.

…

Later that night, Demyx took out his guitar and played some songs for us. We just sat back and relaxed, listening to the enchanting tunes. When suddenly…

"Axel, do you still know how to play?" Zexion asked, smiling challenging.

Axel frowned as everyone's eyes where set on him. "You can play the guitar?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really…" Axel said, gulping and smiling nervously.

"Come on, give it a try!" Demyx said, reaching him his guitar.

Axel took it after staring at it for a couple of seconds. "But I only remember that one song…"

"Well, play it. It's a nice song," Zexion said, smiling at him.

"Are you sure?" Axel asked, touching some of the strings softly, making a small sound.

"Positive," Zexion said and leaned away from his boyfriend to sit up and see Axel clearly.

I must say, I was quite curious which song this was. Both Axel and Zexion seemed worked up about it. I leaned back in the couch as the first chords were played. "Let me hold you for the last time. It's the last chance to feel again," Axel started smiling to himself. "But you broke me, now I can't feel anything."

Zexion started smiling slightly too. But more of a sad smile. Okay, what's going on? Seriously, I'm left out here! I looked over at Demyx who looked equally as confused. Okay, WE'RE left out!

"Oh it tears me up," Axel continued, singing with all might and power. He was really talented really, and I loved his voice and it seemed that so did Zexion…

…

OKAY STOP STARING AT MY BOYFRIEND, YOU -

Okay, calm down, Roxas. I'm sure it means nothing…

I WILL NOT CALM DOWN HE'S STARING AT MY - Wait a minute… Naminé? How did you get inside my head?

I'm not… You're crazy… For staying with Axel that is… I mean, Zexion's stare means nothing but Axel's glance is full of lust!

You're being a ridiculous jealous -

I took a break from the fight inside my head and looked up at Axel. He was smiling that seductive smile towards Zexion. My jaw dropped open and I crossed my arms, laying back in the couch, trying not to murder Zexion with my glare. "How can I give anymore? When I love you a little less than before…" Axel mused, his eyes now closed and head hanging.

"Oh what are we doing," Zexion chimed in, and Axel looked up at him again. "We are turning into dust…"

I could do nothing but lay back and listen to their common song. And deep down I knew why this was the only song he still knew. This was their song. A special song. And I couldn't help to think that Axel might've lied about his and Zexion's relationship.

* * *

LalaHachi: I was going to do like... THE cliffhanger but I'll wait 'till next chapter :D


	21. Chapter 21

**LalaHachi:** Okay, so I'm KIND OF proud over this update so don't hate it?

* * *

It's amazing how three amazing days can amazingly pass by. Three days! And I'm still a virgin… Oh well, Axel doesn't seem to mind not sleeping with me, because that means he can still…

"I love you, my little virgin…" Axel hummed against my hair as we lay in the bed.

… call me that.

"Axel… Will you never stop calling me that?" I groaned and glared at him.

"Oh, I will…" Axel said, starting to tug at my shirt. We were fully dressed since we were just talking.

"Axel, you pervert. Don't you ever think of anything else?" I asked, holding my shirt down. I actually loved this attention. It was so… refreshing.

"As the matter of fact, I do," Axel said and looked at me, smiling.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think of you most of the time," Axel said, kissing me and holding me in his arms.

"And those thoughts aren't related to sex?" I joked as we broke away from each other, and let my head rest on his shoulder.

"Well… Not always…" Axel joked back, tapping his chin with a finger. "So now that we've declared that I think about other things than sex…" Axel tugged at my shirt again and I looked up at him. "Roxas ~" Axel whined and kissed my neck.

I couldn't help but smile as I let him strip me of my shirt. He then straddled me and started kissing me. I kissed back with all my might as I removed his shirt too. Okay, so far so good. No panic yet. I can do this. I can. I will.

Oh my God we're both shirtless! Okay, Roxas, calm down… No shirts isn't dangerous. You have to try not to panic…

Axel started removing my pants, still kissing me and I felt the panic rise. No, no, no, no, no. You an handle this Roxas. Once it's over, you'll be glad you went through it.

I squirmed for just a second and Axel broke away from the kiss. "Roxas… I don't want you to feel like you have to do this…"

"I don't! I want this too!" I said and kissed him again.

Axel broke away again. "No, you're obviously not ready yet. Roxas, you'll know when you're ready."

I sighed, knowing he was right. Axel smiled and kissed me again, letting his hands roam over my chest. "Don't worry, I'll wait."

"You better…" I muttered, kissing back.

…

It's spectacular how two spectacular days can spectacularly pass by.

"I can't believe you're leaving in two days…" I mumbled to Axel as I laid in his arms, watching the movie lazily.

"Me neither," Axel said, kissing my forehead.

"Will you come visit?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Sure," Axel said, smiling before kissing me.

…

It's weird how one weird day can weirdly pass by.

"This is it," I thought to myself as I stripped Axel of his shirt. He had already removed my own and we were now shirtless. Don't panic now Roxas. Whatever you do, don't panic.

Axel quickly removed my pants and I did the same with his. As Axel's hand trailed further down from my chest I felt myself squeak and Axel stopped. "Roxas, we can't do this as long as you're not ready."

"But this is our last chance before you leave…" I said and sighed.

"But not out last chance ever. It will be special when the time comes, I promise, but right now you're not ready.

…

It's emotional how one emotional day can emotionally pass by.

"Goodbye, Axel!" I said with tears in my eyes and smiled at him as he went inside the private plane. Demyx came to my side and hugged me before also entering the plane.

Zexion went up next to me and sighed. "You know, during the whole time me and Axel were together, I loved him more then anything. When our parents refused to let us be together anymore, we were both devastated. But I still love him and I'm happy he has you," Zexion said and smiled at me.

Wait a minute… That doesn't cope with the story Axel told me… "How long were you together?" I asked as I hugged him before he was to board the plane.

"About a year!" Zexion said as he walked up the stairs. He turned around on the last footstep. "Goodbye! Hope you'll come visit sometime soon!"

I waved back as I thought that I would not visit him. I would not even contact him. If he lied about his and Zexion's relationship then he must still have some feelings for him. So, if he doesn't contact me, I'll know he never loved me.

**At the same time on the plane**

"You know, it's kind of weird that you and him got together so soon after he broke up with Naminé…" Demyx said to Axel as they watched Zexion and Roxas talk outside.

"Oh, well I know it was only like a week later but it felt so right," Axel said and smiled as he watched his cousin hug his boyfriend.

"A week? What are you on? You got together one day after their last date!" Demyx said and shook his head. "Man, you're confused!"

Axel's smile faded away. "What?"

"We were on a double date with those two the same day we came to your place!" Demyx exclaimed and took another sip of his drink.

Axel frowned as Zexion entered the plane. He sure wasn't going to contact Roxas. If Roxas contacted him, then he might talk to him but otherwise never. If he lied about his and Naminé's relationship then that means he must still have feelings for her.

…

It's horrible how one horrible day can horribly pass by.

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Wasn't that THE CLIFFHANGER? No, but I skipped THE CLIFFHANGER and did this instead, aren't you happy?

However, that was THE END. Wasn't it nice? :3

.

.

.

Okay, I just wanted to be mean. I'll update soon... I hope O.O


	22. Chapter 22

**LalaHachi:** I was quick, wasn't I? :3

**

* * *

Four months after Axel left**

"Roxas, are you sure you're ready for this?" Riku asked as we removed each others shirts.

"Positive," I mumbled and kept on kissing him. There was something strange about kissing Riku. I just couldn't come to realization with what.

You're not over Axel.

Maybe it's the fact that I trust Riku more then someone I used to know.

You're not over Axel.

I hope he trusts me too.

Don't do this, you're not over Axel.

Hopefully he does.

You're not over Axel.

"Roxas, are you crying?" Riku suddenly asked.

Without me knowing a tear had rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. "No, just sweat." I lied and smiled.

'Why would I be crying? There's no reason!'

You're not over Axel.

A voice echoed over and over in my head with the same sentence. But it was ignored because I didn't want to know of it. I didn't want to hear the truth. ¨

**Seven months after Axel left**

"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed as he stormed into my apartment. "Your job tried calling you but when you didn't answer, they called me! You're going on a business trip to Destiny Islands!"

My head popped out of the kitchen and gave him a questioning look. "That's your worst one yet. I'm not going to come with you to your parents."

"Oh, but your job really called!" Sora tried, giving me an eye.

"Sora… I don't have a job," I said and rolled my eyes, entering the kitchen again.

"WHAT? Then get one, you lazy bum!" Sora said and sighed. "And why won't you come with me to mum and dad's place?"

"Go bother Kairi instead…" I muttered and glared at him.

"Nah, she's such a bitch, being pregnant and all. Can you believe the kid will come in like a month?" Sora asked, daydreaming.

To be honest, I was perfectly well aware of the fact. "Not really, but you'll be a great dad," I said and smiled.

"Roxas… now that we're on the subject, how come you and Axel don't talk anymore?" Sora asked, his smile disappearing.

What did that have to do with the subject? I'll never understand Sora's logic… "None of your business," I said coldly. "It's been seven months. I'm over him and he's over me."

"Then why won't you come with me to Destiny Islands just because he lives there?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"FINE, I'll go with you! Stop pestering me, you little brat!" I yelled at him. He looked at me with tears in his eyes before leaving apartment without another word. I sniffled a sob as I threw a pillow as hard as I could on the door to what once was Axel's room. Damn you, Axel! You've ruined my life!

Riku popped his head out from what these days was his room and looked at me. "Roxas…" He said and I sat down on the couch, burying my head in palms.

"I'm fine, really. Let it go, I have," I said and laid down on the couch. I heard Riku sigh before going back to study or whatever it was he did in his room.

Before I knew it, I had cried myself to a worried sleep full of nightmares. But somewhere in the dark, a hand reached out to help me.

…

"Oh, that sounds like a hidden message!" Kairi exclaimed, sipping on her coffee. "And I love hidden messages! I know this book who can tell you what that dream means!"

"Really? Can you go get it?" I asked, smiling.

"SORA! GET MY BOOK ABOUT DREAMS! FAST!" Kairi screamed, looking like a monster for a moment. "So, tell me about it again!"

Sora came through the door and reached Kairi a book before turning around to get back to packing the last things before going there. "I'm on this platform. And there's these dark creatures everywhere and when I'm almost covered in darkness a hand reaches out and helps me out."

"Aha… Well according to this book, darkness means that something horrible will happen and the hand reaching out for you must be someone you care deeply about that will help you on the right track again… Well, that screams a certain name…" Kairi said and giggled.

I blushed as Riku and Sora entered the living room. "Are you two ready to go or what?"

"Of course. We were just discussing what ought to happen soon enough. You've been together for five months now, haven't you?" Kairi said, her sour sweet voice making me blush again. "And Roxas's been having these-" I kicked her foot under the table and she grinned evilly at me.

"Well, what ought to happen, will eventually happen," Riku said and shook his head at Kairi's silliness.

We all knew what ought to happen. Me and Riku moving into the same room. That felt so surreal for some reason. The only person I had ever imagined sharing room with was Axel. But Riku could work too, right?

You're not over Axel.

I though I heard this annoying voice all of a sudden… Hmm… Naminé, are you back?

I've been here the whole time, you know.

Oh, so you're the one who's been repeating yourself over and over?

Yes, but that's just because we both know I'm right. You're not over Axel.

"So should we leave or what?" I asked and smiled at them as I threw my bag over my shoulder.

…

Kairi and Sora took their own car while me and Riku took his car. I fell asleep after about an hour and woke up two hours later when the car stopped. "Are we there?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes lazily.

"No, but Kairi needed something to eat," Riku said and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and leaned in for a kiss. Riku kissed me back and I felt a hand massage my thigh.

Axel used to do that every time we made out…

I told you that you weren't over him!

But I am, Naminé!

Kissing Riku was very different from kissing Axel. With Axel it was a playful battle of dominance that I would lose miserably every time, but with Riku it was more like dancing. I couldn't really tell what I liked the most.

Hey, what about me?

Kissing Naminé was also a bit like dancing. Happy?

As the matter of fact, yes!

Well stop interrupting my thoughts from now on.

Riku pulled away from me as Sora and Kairi got into their car. "We should get going now. Go back to sleep if you want to, I'll wake you up when we get there."

I followed his advice and went right back to sleep, having a very familiar dream. But this I caught a little more of how the person looked. And that couldn't be Riku… Could it?

…

"Hello!" I said as I entered the room, fake-smiling. My aunt looked up at me and smiled.

"It's been a while since we last met," My aunt said and embraced me. "I'm sure you want to see where you're staying, right? Come with me all of you!"

We climbed the stairs to see a corridor with six doors. Behind the first door, Sora and Kairi was to stay. Behind the second, Riku. She then skipped some doors until she came to the last door. "We have a doctor living here because of my husbands bad health, so you'll have to sleep in his apartment up there." She opened the door to reveal a staircase, leading to the addict. We knocked on the door at the top of the stairs and a voice yelled "COME IN!".

She opened the door and showed me inside. "I have the boy you're going to share apartment with here. Be nice now!" She then left. I entered the living room to see the couch fixed and ready for me to sleep in. I put my bag down and looked around in the room. This wasn't too shabby for an addict apartment. I could've sworn I had seen the most of the furnitures before. Like that guitar hanging over there. I could've sworn that Axel used to have one like that on his wall. I walked up to it and found the name Axel on the inside. I turned to the CD-rack and found one of Axel's favourite CD's on top, a picture of me and Axel inside.

Hmm… There's a doctor living here… Axel's a doctor… Axel's guitar is hanging on the wall… There's a picture of me and Axel in a CD… This is Destiny Islands… And Axel's working here…

"Oh, hello! You must be my new roommate!" A familiar voice came from behind me.

* * *

**LalaHachi:** I am now going to laugh at your misery :3 No, I'm not that evil... Or am I? O.o

If you're really bored... Search for "Kingdom hearts interview riku" And watch the first video... I laughed a lot... But that's just me .

Oh yeah, and if you're bored after that too... Go listen to "Manboy" by Eric Saade... It's Swedish and I'm scared of it... OUR TEACHER IS FORCING US TO SING IT IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL! GAH!

Oh and what did you think of our song in the eurovision song contest? :3 I though it wasn't too shabby but maybe a bit plain...

It was called, for those of you who didn't watch it, "This is my life" By Anna Bergendal

GO LISTEN TO THEM ON SPOTIFY! :D


	23. Chapter 23

**LalaHachi:** Eeep, I NEED MORE SLEEP!

* * *

I spun around to face who I had now figured out it had to be. Axel's brother!

…

Okay, it wasn't. But this was my second guess…

For a moment we both stared at each other before Axel leaned back towards the wall. "Wow, I didn't see that coming. Someone up there must really hate me."

I frowned and glared at him. "Well, I didn't ask for this, you smug asshole! What makes you think that _you_'re the victim here?"

Axel just shrugged and went back into his own room. "May I ask why you're here?"

"Sora forced me here to come visit his parents," I said acidly and scoffed. "Plus, Riku's here with me."

"Oh, so you're his new boytoy?" Axel asked and grinned at me, standing in the doorway.

"Hmph. No, he actually loves me. Something you obviously never did," I hissed and turned away from him.

"Well, that's an interesting theory. And it's coming from the one who lied about being together with Naminé!" Axel said and shook his head.

"What? When did I ever lie to you about HER?" I screamed, feeling frustrated. "You're the one who can't tell the difference from being together with someone a week or a year!"

"So WHAT if I lied a bit? You would just get all jealous if I had told you the truth!" Axel said and scoffed. "And I happen to know that you went on a date with Naminé the day before we got back together!"

Oh, so he found out about that… I can't help but feel that this might just be a big misunderstanding. Oh well! "Well, it's not like you missed me with Zexion around!" I said and stormed out and down the stairs.

Axel lit a cigarette and sighed to himself. "That's not true… I did."

…

"Roxas, I heard screaming from upstairs. Did you get into a fight with your roommate already?" My aunt asked as I sat down in the couch beside Riku, who put an arm around my shoulders.

"Something like that yes," I muttered and frowned as a certain someone went down the stairs.

"Excuse me, sir. But it's time for the daily dose," Axel said to my uncle who followed him upstairs.

Riku, Kairi and Sora's jaws dropped as the two disappeared upstairs. "Oh. My. God."

"That's our doctor! Isn't he some eye candy?" My aunt joked, mostly directed towards Kairi. "His name is Axel."

"I don't want to be a bother but is it possible for me to share room with Riku instead?" I asked and tried to smile politely.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to stay up there for now," my aunt said and frowned. "Do you not get along with Axel?"

"Something like that yes…" I mumbled as we all started watching the telly.

About a quarter later Axel and my uncle came down again. "Excuse me, but I'd like to advise you not to give your husband any alcohol," Axel said as the doctor he was.

"Hi, Axel!" Sora, Riku and Kairi, smiling. Riku pulled me a bit closer as to mark his territory though.

"Hi, you guys! I would have never guessed that you'd show up here!" Axel said and smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, we're equally as surprised that you're here!" Kairi said and smiled charmingly. "Come take a seat over there next to Roxas!"

Both me and Axel frowned at Kairi's request. "I'm kind of busy I'm afraid," Axel said and waved before going back upstairs.

"Roxas, you need to sort these things out with Axel!" Kairi exclaimed and turned to me. "Only then you will be able to get over him!"

"I AM over him," I said and sighed, shaking my head.

"You should sort this out though. For your friendship's sake…" Riku mumbled and I glared at him.

I shook my head and stared at the open air.

"Well, if not for your friendship's sake, how about for our and Riku's sake?" Kairi asked and they all smiled at me

I sighed but stood up to go and talk to Axel. What don't you do for your friends?

…

"Hey Axel, I need to talk to you!" I said as I entered the addict again.

Axel was sitting in the couch, reading some reports. "About what?"

"I need to sort this out so I can move on," I said and sat down in front of him on the floor. "Please talk to me?"

"No need to. We both know what happened," Axel scoffed and put away his report. "You didn't call me because you had Naminé and now you've replaced her with Riku."

"That wasn't it! Zexion told me about how you and him were together for a year and I figured that the only reason you would lie was if you still had feelings for him! So, I waited for you to call!" I defended and crossed my arms, staring into his emerald eyes.

"Well, you lied to me about when you broke up with Naminé so I waited for you to call!" Axel said and crossed his arms, staring into my blue eyes.

"I didn't really. She called me and sounded devastated, telling me she needed a date to a dinner with some people important to her dad. And I had just found out I only had two more weeks to try and woo you!" I sneered back and leaned in closer.

"Oh…" Axel said and scratched the back of his head. "Then… This was just a big misunderstanding?"

I nodded and smiled. "Friends?"

"Friends," Axel said and I left the apartment, waving. "For now…" Axel whispered as soon as the door was firmly shut.

* * *

**LalaHachi:** So what did you think? :3 If you love me... Do me this favor and I'll do whatever you tell me to. Seriously, I will not play videogames for a week and only write if that's your wish O_O

READ DEMON DIARY AND WRITE ME SOME ERUTISXKRAYON! I'M CRAVING IT BADLY! GAAH!


	24. Chapter 24

**LalaHachi:** I'm borrowing characters from "Organization XIII and a crazy fan girl in this chapter so if you've read it, you know them.

* * *

"Roxas…" Riku moaned as we made out on his bed. "We probably shouldn't do anything here…"

"Aw… Why not?" I asked as I kept on kissing Riku. I was sitting in his lap, with his arms around me.

"Because Sora's parents are in the room beside us…" Riku mumbled, but kept on kissing me. I kept kissing back, not wanting to stop. An image popped into my head of me and Axel in the same position and I felt an urge to kiss Riku even more. But just for that reason I stopped. What did Axel mean to me these days? Just a friend? An enemy? An ex? A… Lover?

I shook my head and got off the bed. "Well, I should get going. Bye, Riku!" And with those words I left the room and him, stuck in my thoughts.

When I got up to the apartment, Axel was on the phone. "Sasha, put Ellie on the phone again!" Axel laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, bye Sasha." He was silent for a moment. "Hi, Ellie. Are you still coming by tomorrow?" Another paus. "Great! You can even spend the night if you want to. And yes, bring Hanna and Sasha if you want to, as long as they don't mess up my apartment again." Paus. "Yeah, I love you too. Bye, see you tomorrow!" And then he hung up.

"Got a girlfriend?" I asked and smiled at him. He looked at me and then at a photo of himself and three girls. Then he smiled softly and nodded. He looked sincere as he gently took up the photo and stroke the image of the girl kissing his cheek before putting it down and walking into his own room.

I went up to the photo and took a good look at the girls. They all looked like goofballs and the one kissing Axel's cheek was really beautiful. She had pale skin and beige straight hair, some freckles and some heart shaped earrings. Her eyes were closed and it made me wonder which color she had on her eyes. Maybe she was even more beautiful with open eyes.

The two girls behind him seemed happy too. One of them was blonde and the other one was a brunette. The brunette had brown eyes and the blonde blue eyes and they had their heads above Axel and the girls heads. Their heads were pretty much in a square.

I noticed the frame was the same one Axel had had the photo of us together in before. I sighed softly and felt how much I missed being together with Axel. I had loved him so much, and I still did in a way. But now I had Riku and I loved him too.

…...

The next day when I was eating breakfast with Riku and all of them, suddenly the doorbell rang and outside three girls where standing. There were the ones from the photo, lead by the beautiful girl I knew was Axel's girlfriend. They said hello to us before rushing upstairs. Her eyes were blue. Almost as blue as mine. Axel and her were probably the perfect match.

"Who were they?" Sora asked and looked after them.

"Ellie is Axel's girlfriend and the other two are a couple. They all have a sickness Axel is studying at the moment though," My aunt responded smiling.

Sora, Kairi and Riku looked at me and I just shrugged. "The redhead was pretty," I mumbled and looked after them too.

"Oh, that's Ellie. And isn't she a beauty? I thought she was a model!" My aunt said and smiled, shaking her head.

I stood up and put my plate in the sink. "Thank you for breakfast, but I'm not that hungry."

…...

I really didn't have anywhere to go… So I went upstairs to my bag to read something. When I got upstairs all the girls were topless and Axel was examining them. I cleared my throat and everyone turned around. "I'm just going to get my book and I'll be going," I said, shielding my eyes.

"Why don't you stay?" The blonde said and touched my cheek.

"Yeah, you're cute enough," The brunette said and hugged me. They. Were. STILL. Topless.

"Eh… maybe you should let him go?" The last one said as Axel's hand roamed over her body, poking a little bit at some places. "And stop molesting me in front of people I don't know!" She said and slapped Axel's hands away.

Axel smirked and put his hands back. "I'm examining you. And by the way, that's Roxas. He's technically my boyfriend, seeing as we never broke up but we both have someone else."

"And who might you have?" Ellie asked, putting her hands on Axel's shoulder. Axel was sitting down in the couch while Ellie was standing in front of him.

Axel pulled Ellie onto his lap and kissed her. "I have you," he whispered and kissed her neck.

I got my book out of my bag and was just about to leave when the blonde and brunette pulled me back. "Come on, Roxas. You could at least talk to us a bit?"

I looked over at Axel and Ellie making out and shook my head. "No, I should leave."

"Ellie! Axel! Stop acting like you're in a porno!" The brunette said, turning around before turning to face me again. "My name is Sasha by the way!" She said and smiled.

"And mine's Hanna. And Axel, weren't you supposed to do some experiment?" Hanna asked and turned around. "Or wasn't that the reason we haven't been taking our medicines?"

"What?" Axel asked, kissing Ellie's shoulder. "Oh, right!" He then said and rushed up to continuing examining the girls.

I turned to leave, but was too curious about this experiment and decided to stay.

After a while the girls were fully dressed again and where now sitting in the couch. "Okay, I'm now going to make all of you snap. Are you ready?" Axel asked and took out some stuff.

The girls all nodded and closed their eyes. Axel went around and placed a necklace around each and every one of the girls' necks. The necklace wasn't particularly nice looking or anything, it looked more like one of those amulets you were to shield you from evil.

Then Axel went up to Ellie and shook he lightly. "Are you awake?"

The eyes shot open and the girl looked around her before seeing Axel. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment and over there is your boyfriend," Axel said, pointing at me. I was about to say something when Axel eyed me, telling me to shut up for now.

"Really? It is? Am I suffering from amnesia or something?" Ellie asked and looked confused.

Wait a minute… What the hell? Is she really the same person she was a couple of minutes before. "Do you know that you have another personality?" Axel then asked and I felt even more confused.

"What? No?" Ellie then asked and I could've sworn I saw hopelessness in his eyes. And even a tear.

"That's what I was afraid of…" Axel said and removed the necklace, causing the girl to fall back again. She then opened her eyes and smiled at Axel.

"Okay so how did it go?" She asked. Axel smiled sadly towards her, before shaking his head and before she had time to react he put the necklace back on. He kissed her one last time before she woke up again. "Can I leave now?" The girl asked and stood up.

"Yeah," Axel said and swallowed his tears, I could tell. "I'm just going to finish this. And that guy over there isn't your boyfriend, that was just a test."

"Okay," She said and breathed out.

Axel woke the other girls and asked them some questions before letting all of them leave. He took the necklaces of the two others and pulled them aside to tell them something. I couldn't catch anything of what they said but they all looked sad. To be honest I was very confused.

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Well, Roxas, I'm sure you're not the only one confused ^^

Axel: Eh... May I ask you something?

LalaHachi: Eh... Sure?

Axel: What makes you think someone wants to read a story where me and Roxas goes from fighting to being friends then being together and then fighting again only to repeat this again and again?

LalaHachi: ... Eh... People who likes that kind of stories?

Axel: Yeah, yeah... *sighs and walks away*

Okay, well that was scary... Read Demon Diary? :3

DEMON DIARY IS THE GREATEST MANGA I HAVE EVER READ!

IT'S ABOUT A DEMON LORD WHO HAS THE SAME PERSONALITY AS SORA AND THEREFORE IS FAILING AT BEING A DEMON LORD! READ IT NOW! GO ONLINE ON OCH AND SO ON! MANGAFOX ALSO IS A GREAT SITE TO READ! GAAH, REEEAAAD!


	25. Chapter 25

LalaHachi: I'm tired, I need sleep. I haven't read it through properly (neither did I with the last chapter) and I'm pretty sure that I'm taking this "Make-Axel-Depressed"-plan too far...

* * *

"Axel, what was that all about?" I asked as they had left and sat down beside Axel. He was currently smoking and seemed too depressed to even notice me.

"The girls who were here all have two personalities. They just change once in a while without knowing. They have medicine and all that but now I wasn't sure which personality was the right one," Axel started explaining slowly. "Then I fell in love with Ellie. About three months after I had left you we got together. But I always knew there was a possibility that the Ellie I knew was just a personality that tried to push the real one away." Axel sighed and blew out some smoke. "According to these doctor files, the one who has no idea about the other personality is the real one. So today I confirmed that the Ellie I love is the sickness I'm trying to cure."

I tried to say something but couldn't really think of anything. "I feel bad for you," I said and put an arm around his shoulder only for him to jerk away from me.

"No, you don't! Not really anyway! I bet inside you're happy that I'm alone again so you don't have to be jealous! Just like with Marluxia! You're happy with Riku and I'm not complaining! Why can't I be happy without you going all cranky and jealous!" Axel shook his head and stood up. "I really hate you…" And with those words he left the room.

He… Hates me? Axel… Hates me? Without realizing it, tears had started rolling down my cheeks. I can't believe it…

….

"Riku can I sleep in your room tonight?" I asked as I looked down at the ground. I felt ashamed because I knew some of the things Axel had said were true. Yes, I had thought it was a sad story like when you watch a sad movie but the fact that Axel was alone again made me slightly happy. I felt horrible.

"Yeah, I guess… Did something happen?" Riku asked as he made room for me in the bed.

"No, I just like lying in the same bed as you," I lied and let him wrap an arm around me.

"Then maybe…" Riku started, sounding tired. "We can move into the same room when we get home?"

I bit my lip. I wasn't ready for that! "Uh… Yeah, maybe… Good night Riku," I said and let my head rest on the pillow.

"Good night, Roxas…" Riku mumbled before his breathing got heavy.

…..

It took me three days until I finally dared entering Axel's apartment again. To my big surprise Axel was sitting in the middle of the room, his legs crossed with closed eyes. I went up to him and sat down in front of him. "Eh… Axel?"

"Yes, Roxas?" Axel said, his eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry… About everything… And I'm sorry that I've been acting the way I have," I said and sighed, letting my head hang.

"I know you are," Axel said still not opening his eyes nor making any effort to move.

"I was hoping that maybe… You would forgive me sooner or later…" I mumbled, biting my thumbnail.

"Roxas… Let me tell you about a quality I have and one I've never had," He said and adjusted himself slightly. "I'm also a very jealous person, just like you. Which makes it impossible for me to handle you together with Riku."

"Oh…" I got out and hugged my knees. "And the other quality?"

"Well, ever since I've met Ellie, I've realized that I can't save anyone. So don't bother with me anymore," Axel said, opened his eyes and stood up. He looked awful, really. He probably had been crying all night or something. He then turned around and slowly went into his own room, closing the door behind him.

I had never seen Axel so depressed before. Not even when the two of us broke up the first time. And wasn't this the same situation?

No, this was nothing like that really… Axel and Ellie still loved each other but the Ellie Axel loved never really existed. I curled up in the couch and soon fell asleep.

I must've looked peaceful, lying there. Little did I know that my dream wasn't just a dream and that hell was soon to break loose.

* * *

**LalaHachi:** I'm going to Greece. There I said it! That means that my last chance to update is Thursday... Then I'm gone for a week, home for two weeks and then gone for three weeks in England... Anyone who lives close to London or Oxford? Maybe we'll meet then O_O

READ DEMON DIARY AND WRITE ME ERUTIS X KRAYON AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! (And get Axel and Roxas together in the end...)


	26. Chapter 26

**LalaHachi:** OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND CRAPPY CHAPTER D:

* * *

When I woke up, there was a blanket over me and I smiled as I realized Axel must've been the one to put it there. I sat up and looked around. Nothing. No one. Silence. Then suddenly footsteps. And then…

I turned around to see Axel enter the room. He looked less depressed then he had before but nevertheless depressed. "You're awake," he stated and walked past the couch where I was lying.

"Axel… Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked and stood up, feeling concerned.

"No. Nothing," Axel said and sighed, leaving the room.

It felt horrible to see Axel like that. So miserable and alone. Oh well, I don't want to get depressed too…

I walked down to see what the others were up to when I heard a conversation on the other side of the door…

"Riku, you don't have to worry about Axel… He has a girlfriend, remember?" Kairi said and hugged Riku.

"Yes, I know. But I also know Roxas isn't over him," Riku said and sighed, shaking his head.

I AM OVER HIM YOU LITTLE -

No, you're not. Stop lying to yourself.

I AM!

No, you're not. It's so obvious that everyone around you have noticed except yourself.

You're lying. I am over him.

Really? Then why can't you stop thinking about his smile? How is it that in that certain dream of yours the one reaching out his or her hand isn't Riku, but Axel?

I am… over him… I know I am…

Roxas, is that really what you feel?

No. I mean YES OF COURSE!

"No, he isn't. But that doesn't mean that he still likes him…" Kairi's soft voice comforted my boyfriend.

"It feels like I'm the bad guy here. Because I'm keeping those two apart…" Riku buried his face in his palms. "They're perfect for each other."

We are not perfect for each other.

No, you and I are perfect for each other Roxas.

NO!

Okay, but then I guess you two are perfect for each other.

… Really? You think so?

Yeah, he's a pervert and you're molestable. You're perfect for each other.

"Riku, if they were perfect for each other they wouldn't have broken up. I always thought those two would be the perfect couple and live happily ever after but obviously they can't if they broke up."

But that was just a misunderstanding…

Yes. But they don't know that.

I gasped and slapped a hand over my mouth. Even Riku and Kairi? And Naminé? Everyone thought so? That's just unreasonable.

It is. It's love, you know.

….

Two days later, I recognized the old Axel. He was starting to become the Axel I knew and… liked. NOT loved, liked. God damn it Naminé you're getting to my brain!

I had asked Sora several times when we were leaving but all I got was a mysterious smile and a quick "When we're done here."

Riku and I had not been talking like we used to and he had been sending evil glares at Axel every time they were in the same room. It was getting to me. I felt bad for him really. Riku shouldn't feel like Axel was his enemy.

Though me and Riku hadn't been talking like usual, it didn't mean anything had changed physically…

"Riku," I moaned through the kiss. "We need to talk…"

"About what?" Riku asked as he pulled me closer.

I pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Axel."

* * *

**LalaHachi:**

**Explanation for the short, crappy chapter:**

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! :D 10TH JUNE, YOU KNOW?

Anyhow, that and the fact that I'm going to Greece tomorrow... Meaning no update for a week... Have fun :3


	27. Chapter 27

**LalaHachi:** Okay, so before you decide to kill me... Eh... Please don't?

This story was beta'd by xDelfin :D

READ HER STORY "Flamboyantly Silent"

I LOVE IT! :D

And more importantly... Don't kill me?

* * *

Riku gave me a small glare but waited for me to continue. "First of all, there's nothing going on between us," I stated and looked at him. "He's not even over that Ellie-girl he was together with-."

"Wait a minute, they broke up?" Riku narrowed his eyes and I realized I could've chosen something better to say.

"Well, yes and he's really sad about it and-."

"How do you know that?" Riku looked down right suspicious towards me and I tried to choke out an answer.

"I-I was there when they broke up-"

"You were _there_?"

'I don't think I could've done that any worse than I just did,' I thought as Riku looked at me with a hurt facial expression. "Riku, listen to me. The only reason I was there was because I went upstairs to get my book."

"_What book_? I haven't seen you read a single page since we got here."

"Eh… A book?" 'God damn it! Why can't I remember the name of the book?'

"Wow, Roxas. Good job. Your excuse is pathetic," He mumbled and got up from the bed. "Do you really think I'm _that_ gullible?"

"It's the truth!" I exclaimed and shot up from the bed, but Riku just scoffed before leaving the room.

"FINE! Then don't believe me!" I said and started running for the stairs when suddenly a hand grabbed me and pulled me into a room. I gasped as a monstrous creature rose before me.

"It's time, Roxas…" It whispered through it's pants.

"No, I don't want to die yet!" I shrieked and for a moment I saw Axel's smiling face before me and felt how much I longed to be near him again.

Kairi glared at me and pointed at her stomach. "I meant the kid!"

….

The ride to the hospital had been hectic and I was just plain tired as Kairi was brought into a doctor's room. Apparently it hadn't been time for the kid to come yet, instead it had been something else that I couldn't care less about.

We were told to wait in one of the many waiting rooms. And the waiting room we were in was… a waiting room. White walls, white floor, white chars and magazine's on tables randomly placed between chairs. I glanced over to Riku, who was reading a magazine, and asked myself why it had been Axel's face I had seen in my head in the moment my existence had been threatened - or at least that was what I had thought at the moment, Kairi can be downright scary, I tell you. It made little sense to me and I sighed, shaking my head. Riku glanced back at me for a second before turning his head away. I sighed. Why, oh why, did I have to mention Axel?

Myself, I was standing in the doorway, face towards the waiting room where Riku was sat. Sora and Kairi was in a room on the other side of the waiting room, probably getting information about whatever the problem had been.

_You're not over him._

"Shut up, Naminé. It's starting to get annoying." Oh my God, was I tired of getting told that. I AM OVER HIM, FOR CHRIST SAKE. I growled and then realized that the voice hadn't come from my head but literally, from behind me. I turned around to face the _real_ Naminé. "I mean… Hello?"

"Hi, Roxas," Naminé said and tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and forced myself to smile.

"It's my dad's hospital," she mumbled, letting her head hang.

"Of course it is." I sighed and rolled my eyes, turning away from her.

"Roxas, please… I know it was foolish of me but I didn't see any other solution. And even though I successfully separated you and Axel, you still got someone else!" She motioned towards Riku as her facial expression showed her desperation.

"You weren't the one who separated me and Axel," I stated quietly. "We just weren't meant to be."

_That's a lie._

Scolding the virtual Naminé, I turned my head towards the real one. "You have a really annoying voice…" I mumbled and turned my head so it was facing the waiting room again.

Naminé obviously hadn't heard my last comment because she know grabbed onto my sleeve, tugging at it to make me look at her. "Can't we put all that behind us? Can't you put Axel behind you?"

I flinched my arm away from her, shaking my head in disappointment as Sora came up to me. "I need to talk to you," he whispered quietly and motioned for me to follow him. I did as I was told, sending one last glare towards Naminé.

We got to an empty corridor and Sora stopped in front of me, turning around and showing me his tear drenched eyes. "You're going to think I'm being foolish," Sora's voice cracked and I somehow ended up thinking of a little child. And because of that I stated to myself that his problem probably was minor and childish too. "but I just know- I don't know why, I just do- that the kid isn't mine…" Sora gulped and looked down at the ground again. "I swear it isn't."

"I know it isn't," I said without thinking. "I mean, if you think so, then you're probably right."

Sora wiped away his tears and gave me a doubting look. "You knew?" 'Oh shit…' "You knew and you didn't bother enough to tell me?" It wasn't as much of a question as it was a statement. Sora shook his head and sighed. "And to think I trusted you…" Sora gave me a hating glare. "How foolish of me."

I reached out my hand to touch his shoulder but he jerked away from me. "Don't _touch _me!" At this point I had realized how serious this really was. There were no ice creams big enough to make this betrayal go away or make this child happy and cheery again. "First you steal Riku… And now this!"

This time I frowned. "What do you mean '_steal him_'?" I asked and tried to search for an explanation in his eyes but he refused to look at me.

Sora seemed to have something else to say but changed his mind in the last minute. "Don't you see what being with you is doing to him? He's being all weird and having a hard time handling you and Axel's friendship or whatever it is." Sora shook his head again and paused in his yelling. "At least now you've confirmed my suspicions. Thanks for that Roxas. But I'm afraid I don't ever want to see your face again." And with those words he slowly walked past me. I shortly noted to myself that my cousin, in fact, had grown up while I, sadly, still was a selfish child, incapable of understanding simple things like love and trust.

"Sora… I'm sorry…" I said desperately.

"So am I," he countered shortly and exited through the door. I sank down to the floor and felt a tear roll down my cheek. This was quite the mess I had gotten into. I had to talk to someone and going through the list of people to talk to, I decided that the one that most likely would listen to me was Riku. So I decided to get back to the oh so boring waiting room.

I walked as slowly as I could, hoping all my problem's would just wash away. When I got to the waiting room, Kairi was sitting in a chair, sobbing. She looked up when I came and glared evilly at me. "HOW COULD YOU? I TRUSTED YOU!" She yelled as her tears welled up.

"I didn't mean to-" I started but was interrupted.

She was up in less then one second and had stomped over to where I was standing. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! You just _had_ to tell your _beloved_ cousin didn't you?" She said and slapped me before stomping away, leaving me alone in the room. Well it wasn't as much of stomping away as it was trying to walk with that huge stomach. I knew that pregnant woman usually were overly emotional but she didn't have to hit me! I sank down on a chair and tried to sort my thoughts out.

The person who was supposed to be there for me during everything was mad at me for no real reason. I hadn't done anything of the things he seemed to accuse me of doing! And on top of that, I had betrayed Sora AND Kairi. I didn't care too much about hurting Kairi- it was her own fault-, but the pained look on Sora's face would haunt me forever. And Riku was probably comforting one of his two friends, telling them what an idiot I must've been.

'Maybe I deserved that slap after all,' I thought as I rubbed my sore cheek.

I ended up crying. Curled up to a ball in a chair, the tears fell on my knees. How did it come to this?

"Roxas?" A soft voice called out and without even looking up, I knew who it was. This irony wasn't funny anymore. My life is just a freaking soap opera these days.

"Yes, Axel?" I answered, my voice breaking, and refused to look up at him.

"Why are you here?" He asked softly, coming closer.

"Kairi," I said shortly and looked up at him.

"Okay… Was it time for the baby?" He asked and sat down in front of me, his eyes looking up at me from a distance of 8 inches away from my own.

I shook my head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He wiped away one of my tears with his thumb.

"I… I just don't know what to do…" I got out and bit my lower lip, closing my eyes to prevent more tears, but failing miserably. "They hate me… Both of them…"

"You're overreacting. They probably just need some time to move past whatever it was you did," Axel said comforting and smiled softly at me.

"No, you don't understand… They hate me. For real this time," I got out and felt more tears form as we spoke, even though I had tried doing everything in my power to stop them.

"They'll get over it sooner or later, I know they will." Axel smiled and stroked my arm comfortingly with his hand. I knew he didn't want to do anything too intimate, seeing as how it probably would look like he was coming on to me.

"I don't think so…" I mumbled and glanced over at his hand. I actually felt better as he stroke my arm.

"I promise they will," Axel said and pat my head like you pat a dog that's done good.

I wasn't sure what made me do it but I threw my arms around him, letting my head rest in the crook of his neck and the tears fall how much they pleased. Axel at first didn't seem to know what to do but then let his arms rest around me too. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes for a moment.

If this was a soap opera, a song would start playing right now. Something cheesy like "Can you feel the love tonight?", "Love Story" or the beginning from that Goddamn song, "Baby" by that twelve year old boy. Though if this was a soap opera, we would kiss as the song started playing. Just a short kiss on the lips before one of us broke away and smiled back at the other person.

Axel started playing with a strand of my hair, a smile on his lips, and everything felt simple for a moment. As simple as a soap opera could never be. But this wasn't really simple. Actually, it wasn't simple at all. It was complicated and full of strong emotions. And like in almost all soap operas, the main emotion was love.

And I knew that I loved the person sitting in front of me.

So with the tears still running, I kissed him. I knew it wasn't right; with me and Axel it seemed that it almost never was. Still, Axel wasn't slow to respond and even took one of my hands in his. A very little, unimportant thing really, but right now it mattered more to me than a thousand words of comfort. But as I remembered why my cheeks were wet of tears I broke away, sitting up and letting half of my face rest in my free hand. I tried wiping away tears but they just kept coming.

"Hey, Roxas I need to talk to you-" Riku's voice came from the door and I looked up at him. Riku took in me and Axel's not so appropriate position. True, if you just saw two people sitting like we did, you would probably assume they were just good friends, one comforting the other. Axel was sitting in front of me, holding my hand and I was sobbing quietly into the other one. But Riku knew better, seeing as how this was me and Axel. He looked hurt and betrayed, even though he had been part of the reason to cause his beloved to break down, letting his ex comfort him. Behind him, my cousin was standing, looking lifeless and hurt. No one said anything. Sora's eyes caught mine for a moment before looking back at the ground.

I wanted nothing more then to reach out to him, tell him that I hadn't done what I did but I knew I couldn't. He wouldn't listen. Riku was standing in front of him in a way as to shield him from the evil that could be found ahead. [NICE Imagery!] Axel was frozen in place, looking awfully nervous as he squeezed my hand a little tighter. I didn't know what to say. There was nothing I could say.

Riku just looked at me. At _us._ "So, that's how it is?" I was startled at how calm his voice came out. It was as if he had expected this ever since we first kissed at Sora's birthday party, over six months ago. Sure, I had just done it to get revenge on Axel, whom I had hated with passion back then. "That's how it has to end, isn't it?" I searched frantically for something to say. Anything! But I deep down knew there was nothing I could say. And that's when Riku sighed and turned around. "Come on Sora, there's no point in talking to him. He's got no morals or sense of right and wrong."

"Wait, Riku-" I started and was just about to shot up when I realized I had nothing to say to him. This was exactly what it looked like. I had chosen to put me and Riku's relationship at risk, just for the sake of being near Axel and I had let him be the one to comfort me when I was sad. But then again, Riku had been busy comforting my cousin.

"What, Roxas?" Riku asked and stopped for a moment. I realized what he really wanted to hear was for me to give him an excuse that made it seem like it wasn't what he thought it was. But it really _was_.

"I'm sorry… About all of this. Let Sora and Kairi know that too," I mumbled, hoping Sora would hear me. I wished that one day they would forgive me.

Riku scoffed, took Sora's hand and walked out. A last glance from Sora shattered the last thought of unfairness in this situation. I deserved this for what I had done. I deserved this for not even thinking about it as a problem. I deserved this for refusing to see the real life problems my friends were facing.

"Roxas?" Axel asked and looked up at me. "I'm sorry if I'm causing you trouble."

"You're not," I mumbled and tried to smile at him. "I was the one who kissed you and we weren't getting along that well anyway." Tried.

"Yeah, but the reason you weren't getting along was me, wasn't it?" Axel asked and I couldn't do anything but nod. "That's what I thought."

I let my head rest on his shoulder again, ignoring the rest of the world. "I've missed you," I mumbled through my tears at last.

"I've missed you too," the short, awkward reply came. "Do you think we could've prevented all of this if this misunderstanding never had occurred?"

My throat still felt tight and constricted, but I had to say these things to him. "I'm positive we could," I lift my head and stood up, causing Axel to do the same. "I need to get out of here."

"I can take you outside." Axel motioned towards a door leading out.

"No, I mean out of this place. Or more exactly to somewhere I won't risk meeting those three. I can't stand the thought of having to face them right now. I just hope they'll forgive me." '…one day.'

"You can stay with me for a while if you want to. And if you want… we could give… _'us' _another try," Axel said and scratched the back of his head.

I paused to think, 'Would it work? And if it did, was it really clever of us to even try?' After everything that has happened, I wanted nothing more than a second chance in life. A chance to patch things up with my parents, a chance to get a decent education instead of living off money my parents sent as long as I promised not to ever tell anyone I was related to them and especially a chance to make things right with Axel, friend or lover.

Could things be better? Would we finally find happiness or perhaps realize that we weren't meant to be? Or, in case it didn't work out, maybe we would be able to get over each other once and for all and move on?

I want to grow up. And being with Axel is a child's play. Our relation is no different than it was back in school. But maybe I can grow in other ways while still keeping our relationship that way as a reminder of what it feels like to be young and foolish?

Things are going to be different. And where this will take me... I don't know. But at least I'll have Axel in my arms once again. I smiled and looked at him. "I'd like that."

* * *

**LalaHachi**: Up for an epilogue anyone? (Yes, this was probably the ending unless all of you decide you want more, even if it means drama on it's highest and most ridiculous level)

Don't blame me... I asked... people... if this was a good ending and they were like:

My best friend: Eh... I hate yaoi, I DON'T CARE!

My yaoi friend: I both hate it and love it... GAH!

My... 'friend': I don't get it but sure *shrugs*

My inner voice: If you don't end it now it will NEVER END!

Me: Hmm... Let's see what the fans thinks...

THIS IS UP TO YOU, ENDING OR NOT?

(There will still be an epilogue even if you want this to be the end)


	28. Chapter 28

LalaHahi: Thingy containing Roxas's past. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Two young boys were playing in the garden, one blond and one brunet. They're sat on the edge of the cement porch and were currently driving around two toy cars. A blonde woman came out with a tray and placed it on the table. "Sora, Roxas, I have some milk and cookies for you!" She said cheerfully and the boys shot up, running up to their chairs and sitting down quickly. "Enjoy, my little angels!" she chuckled and turned around to walk back in, giving the boys a time to stuff their mouth's full of cookies.

"Thanks mum," Roxas said in a mouth full.

Likewise, Sora said "Thanks auntie," and drank some milk.

Inside, the mothers had one of their 'what's-going-to-happen-to-our-son's-in-the-future?' moment.

"Hmm… Wonder what kind of person they will marry. If they even get married," Roxas's mum said and studied her son through the window. "Hope the lucky girl he marries is polite…"

"What if they get together with boys?" Sora's mum shook her head at the thought. "But, I guess I'll support my boy, no matter what he decides…"

"If Roxas even touches a guy inappropriately on purpose, I'll disown him," Roxas's mother muttered and glared at her younger sister. Her son? Gay? What a ridiculous thought!

"You can't do that just because he falls in love with a boy!" The other one exclaimed.

"Actually, I can." She said matter-of-fact-ly. "I don't care if I have to pay him. If he turns queer, he'll not be further associated with me." Her eyes narrowed. "Gay people make me sick."

Her sister shook her head and looked out at the two boys. 'Let's pray to the God's that Roxas doesn't turn out gay. Or at least that my sister changes her mind.'

…...

The blonde slowly opened the door to his house, expecting his mum and dad to be at work even though it was his birthday. But as he opened the door, the room was full of people. "SURPRISE, ROXAS!" Roxas's mum yelled, the loudest of them all, smiling cheerfully.

Roxas eyes widened in shock as a smile crawled onto his lips. The day hadn't been anything like he would've wished it would be, but at least this could still save it. Roxas glanced over at a table with a huge pile of presents and smiled. His friends congratulated him one by one, then helped themselves with the punch. Suddenly his mom made her way through the crowd, a blonde girl, roughly his own age, with her. "Roxas, I want you to meet our new neighbor. Her name is Naminé."

Roxas met the blonde girl's eyes and the girl blushed. "Hi," she mumbled shyly and Roxas couldn't help but find her cute.

"Hi," Roxas greeted back and smiled at her.

"Well, I'll let you two get acquainted! I'm sure you don't want an old lady to be here to ruin the fun!" Roxas's mum said and grabbed her coat.

"You're not old, Mrs. Strife," Pence said and she ruffled his hair.

"Thanks, but I'm still old for this party! Bye, everyone!" And with those words she left, hoping her son could be steered in the right direction.

…

"Let's play truth or dare!" Sora exclaimed and a small group of people gathered around him, sitting down. "Okay, who starts?"

"I think Roxas should start!" Hayner said, smiling evilly. "Truth or dare, birthday-boy?"

"Dare, otherwise you'll ask some sick question…" Roxas said and chuckled.

"I dare you…" Hayner paused to think then turned to whisper it to Sora who nodded frantically. "To go talk to Naminé!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and gave them a doubting look. They could be so childish sometimes.

"Go on…" Sora said and made a hand motion for him to go.

Roxas sighed but decided to go along with it. She was standing alone with a glass of punch in her hand. "Hi, Naminé!" Roxas said and came up to her.

She immediately blushed and looked down. "Hi, Roxas…"

"Are you having fun?" Roxas asked, trying to make the conversation less awkward.

"I don't really know anyone here…" She mumbled and shifted her weight from one leg to another.

"Then you should get to know them! You're going to our school next year, right?" Roxas asked and smiled at her.

"I-I'm really shy… But yes, I am," Naminé's blush had almost completely faded now and she looked up at him.

"Well, that means I'll be seeing you around, doesn't it?" Roxas asked and studied the blonde girl. A true beauty, really.

"I… Guess…" Naminé stuttered, her blush returning again.

"I'm looking forward to it," Roxas said, causing her blush to deepen. "You're cute when you blush." He laughed.

"Eh… Thank you?" Naminé asked and looked up at him again.

"How about we get some fresh air?" Roxas asked, catching the eye of his cousin, studying his every move. He hated being watched that closely, something his mum tended to do. If he was going to talk to Naminé, he wanted to do it in privacy, even if the door was of glass.

Naminé nodded and they walked outside to the cement porch.

To the people inside, the rest of the conversation was unknown, but they could all see the lovely kiss that was exchanged out on that cement porch.

…...

"Wow, you're already fifteen!" Roxas's mum exclaimed. "It still feels like you're just little boy!"

"Mom," Roxas whined. "You have to get going before everyone gets here!"

"I will, I will, take it easy! It's too bad Naminé couldn't be here to celebrate you being together for two years… Speaking of Naminé, has something happened yet?"

"MOM!" Roxas exclaimed, blushing furiously. "LEAVE NOW, PLEASE!"

"Okay, I'm leaving!" Roxas's mum said, laughing as she walked out the front door.

About five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Roxas ran to open it. Hayner, Pence and Olette were standing outside. And behind them… A very tall redhaired person was smiling charmingly. "Hi, Roxas. I'm afraid I promised mom to bring my cousin. He's not that bad, can he please stay?" Olette asked, puppy eyes

Roxas was totally stuck in his thoughts as he studied the redhead. He longed to run his fingers through that hair, touch those lips and drown in those eyes. He snapped out of it, telling himself that he was NOT to have those kind of thoughts about a guy EVER AGAIN. "Hmm?" Roxas asked and turned to Olette. "Oh, of course!" Roxas said nervously.

The night of his fifteenth birthday, two years after his first kiss with Naminé, Roxas fell in love with a boy.

…...

On Roxas sixteenth birthday, his parents couldn't come home. So he just invited Axel, his best friend.

"Roxas, I like you," Axel got out as they sat on the cement porch, just talking one evening. Roxas's parents were out, leaving them all alone.

"I… I like you too…" Roxas confessed, blushing deeply.

"No, I mean… I like-like you Roxas," Axel said and sighed.

"And I like-like you too, Axel," Roxas stated, swallowing his nervousness.

Axel's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. I have ever since I met you," Roxas mumbled and narrowed his eyes.

Axel practically jumped Roxas, making him fall over, and sitting down on his stomach. "You're not trying to fool me now, are you?" He said, jokingly, as he pinned Roxas arms to the cement porch.

"No, Axel, I'm not!" Roxas laughed at Axel's playful move.

"Prove it," Axel challenged, lowering his head so their foreheads were almost touching.

Roxas leaned up to press his lips against Axel's. Axel immediately started kissing back, smiles quirking at his lips.

…...

"Roxas! I came as soon as I could. What was it you wanted to tell me?" Naminé greeted Roxas with the biggest and most cheerful smile he had ever seen. He glanced over at her and felt bad. It hadn't been right for him to kiss Axel… But it wouldn't be fair to let her think this relationship had, when he liked someone else.

"I like someone else." He stated quietly. Naminé's smile died. "I'm sorry, Naminé, I really am."

…...

Roxas was lying in his room later that day, sighing as he tried thinking out ways to tell his parents about his new partner. He was pretty sure they would support him no matter what -both of them were that kind of persons- but he still wanted to say it in a way so that they wouldn't get a too big shock.

A knock on his door made him aware of that one of his parents were home. "Come in!" He called out and hid one of his more inappropriate belongings.

His mum stepped inside, with a small but sad smile. "I heard you broke up with Naminé…" She said and tilted her head to one side. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Roxas opened his mouth and closed it again. Was this the right moment to announce his news? Maybe he shouldn't tell her everything just yet. "I met someone else."

"Oh…" Roxas's mom's smile disappeared only to be replaced by a even more cheerful one. "When do I get to meet this girl?"

Roxas looked over at his mom. Did she have to say girl? Now it was harder to hide the fact that it was, in fact, a boy. "Sooner or later, if it works out."

"Okay, I just wanted to know. It would've been quite disturbing if you came with the reason 'I'm gay' or something." Roxas's mom laughed and shook her head.

"Eh… Would there be something wrong with me being gay?" Roxas asked, his face turning pale as he swallowed.

"Well, personally, I think homosexuality should be forbidden!" Roxas's mom exclaimed and waved her hand dismissively. Roxas eyes widened as he squeaked at this. His heart sunk. His mum wouldn't support his and Axel's relationship?

"What would you do if you found out that I was gay?" The question just slipped without Roxas permission. (Well, too late to change that now.)

"Pfft, I wouldn't let you live under the same roof as me! Actually, I'd pay the rent of any apartment, as long as you didn't live here with me and your father!" His mom said, frowning. "But you're not, so you shouldn't worry." She smiled at him. "I'm going to go make dinner now! Feel free to invite this girl over." She winked at her son before leaving the room, closing the door as she left.

Roxas was still pale and now sweating. 'Oh. Shit.'

…...

"Roxas!" Axel's voice called out from a distance. "Roxas, are you home?" a soft knock on his head made him jerk back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm just… thinking…" Roxas bit his lower lip and shook his head.

"About what?" Axel asked and tilted his head to one side.

"Mom said that if I turned out gay, she wouldn't let me live with her anymore…" Roxas said and tried to hold back his tears. He had cried last night, more than enough, and he wasn't going to cry in front of Axel.

"Well, then she's a bitch," Axel scoffed and shook his head. "What about your dad?"

"Dad goes along with whatever mom thinks so there's no use… We'll just have to stay away from each other until I'm old enough to take care of myself," Roxas stated and looked at Axel.

"WHAT? You're breaking up with me after _three_ days?" Axel whined and sighed. "Why can't we just be together, but keep it a secret?"

"I guess…" Roxas mumbled and turned to face Axel with a smile. "But we have to be careful so no one finds out."

…...

At Roxas seventeenth birthday, he and Axel had the house to themselves. Roxas parents weren't coming home for at least two hours. Or that was what they thought at least. Axel was marking his territory, by giving Roxas THE hickey. He was doing so because a girl had asked Roxas on a date earlier that day. Roxas couldn't help but be both annoyed and full of a certain bubbly feeling as he was being pinned down on the living room couch. "Axel, if you do that my parents will notice!" He hissed, trying to break free while he still enjoyed every moment.

"Say that it was a girl that you brought over while they were gone," Axel mumbled and smirked.

"God damn it, Axel!" Roxas exclaimed as Axel finally stopped. "No more privileges for you!"

"Hmm, I can just take what I want," Axel said and bent down to kiss him again.

"Roxas, we're-" Roxas's mother called out but stopped in horror as she saw her son make out with his best friend.

"Mom!" Roxas immediately broke away and jumped out of the couch. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"What isn't what it looks like?" Roxas's fathers voice came from the hallway.

"Roxas was making out with Axel, Cloud dear…" Roxas's mom said, as calm as ever.

Roxas's dad's eyes widened and he looked from Axel to Roxas.

Axel stood up too. "I kissed him. He had nothing to do with it," he stated and looked over at Roxas.

Roxas's mom shone up slightly. "What about the hickey, was that you too?"

"No, that was Roxas's girlfriend. She was here up until about fifteen minutes ago," Axel lied and let his head hang. "I apologize to both you and your son. I don't know why I did it."

Roxas's mom's tension disappeared and a smile of relief replaced it. "Good lord, for a moment I thought you were together!"

Roxas let his shocked facial expression stay on, seeing as how it fitted for the occasion.

"Well, I should get going, seeing as how you probably don't want me here…" Axel said and slowly walked towards the hallway.

"I can't believe we've been letting you stay here with our Roxas alone!" Roxas's mom said, embracing her son. "You're not allowed to come here anymore!"

"Don't you think that's a little harsh, honey?" Roxas's dad asked, looking at the disappointed Axel.

"I don't care! He kissed my boy without permission! He shouldn't even be allowed to be in the same room as him anymore!" Roxas's mom scoffed.

Roxas broke away from his mom and stumbled over to Axel. "Mom, don't throw him out!" He said and stood in front of him.

Axel's hair rose in his neck. What was this kid doing? Why was he taking the blame?

"Hmph, and why not?" She asked and walked over to her husband.

"Because I… Because I love him…" Roxas got out. "And I don't care what you do. Go ahead! Throw me out, disown me, do whatever you please, as long as I can be close to him…"

Roxas's mom was in so much shock she couldn't say anything. Then she slowly tilted her head to one side, a smile priding her lips. "Get out."

She started laughing, shaking her head. "Get the _hell_ out of this house, both of you."

…...

At his eighteenth birthday, Roxas was living with Axel in an apartment in Twilight Town. Destiny Islands were very far away and even though he missed it at times, he knew he was better off here. Here, with Axel.

He looked out the window in their kitchen and sighed to himself. He never did get to finish school. Not that he actually needed a job (his parents were paying him to keep distance from them) but he kind of missed all of his friends. Riku, Kairi, Sora, Pence, Hayner and Olette. All of them. He hadn't told any of them what had happened. They didn't need to know.

…...

Roxas sighed as the doorbell rang. It was his nineteenth birthday and he was home alone while Axel was at his job, a hospital that was soon to be put down because another, bigger one, had just been built. Axel had been cranky a lot, therefore Roxas also was quite cranky.

Nevertheless, he opened his door to find…

"SURPRISE!" Six persons screamed as he opened the door and he blinked a couple of times in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked, looking at his friends.

"We all went here on a trip and decided to pay you a visit!" Olette said as all of them stumbled into his apartment.

Roxas smiled. "That's great!"

…...

"I can't help that I don't have an education. It was your fault after all!"

"I don't see why you have to keep on blaming me for everything!"

"You're such an obnoxious idiot, Axel! Why can't you ever try and see things from my perspective? I had to drop out of school and move to another town, just because of you!"

"You know what I think? You're parents just didn't care enough about you to tolerate the fact that you were gay. They probably just thought you were a burden and were longing for a reason to kick you out!" Axel said, knowing he would hit the right spot. Roxas wished from the bottom of his heart that what Axel was saying wasn't true, though the thought had crossed his mind several times.

"I don't have to listen to this. Especially not from my ex." The words stung for both him and Axel, but that bastard had gone too far!

"You don't mean that," Axel stated, his facial expression changing to one of doubt.

"Yes I do." Roxas breathed in and out, calming down, while glaring at him. "From now on, that's what you are to me."

…...

'Why him? Of all people, why him?' Roxas thought in annoyance while glaring at the pink haired man sitting at the same table as him in their kitchen. 'Axel can screw whoever he wants, but why him? Or rather, why does they have to do it all the time? I know I insisted on still living together. I know I was the one who broke up with Axel. I know I was the one who insisted us on still being friends. I know all that. What I don't know is what in the world Axel sees in him. He has PINK hair for crying out loud!'

And yet, there he was. Sitting in his boxer's, sipping coffee from THEIR cups. Not his, Roxas and Axel's cups. He had no right to be there in Roxas's eyes. Yet he had in Axel's. Axel let him be there, so he could. He was allowed to be there. Roxas knew that. And that. Was. Killing. Him.

* * *

**LalaHachi:** I'm going to England tomorrow and I'll be gone for three weeks. Now you know.

That is the reason why I'll have problems updating _anything_, may it be this story or any other...

This is... I HAVE NO IDEA! I WAS REALLY BORED AND WROTE IT! I have actually written a lot more then that... but... Well... It became too much...

Did you notice there were some AkuRoku in this... 'thing'


	29. Chapter 29

_On his twentieth birthday, Roxas had moved in with Axel once again. This time, it was in Destiny Islands, for multiple reasons;_

- Most of his friends hated him.

- The apartment back in Twilight Town, was also home to one of these friends.

- He had no way of getting back to that apartment, since he was broke and had no car.

- He didn't want to face any of his friends.

_And of course the most important one…_

- He loved Axel from the bottom of his heart.

"YOU CHEATED! AGAIN!"

"It wasn't what it looked like, I swear!"

"IT'S _EXACTLY_ WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!"

"No… I just really wanted to kiss you at that moment… It had nothing to do with you almost beating my high score… Really, it hadn't…"

Roxas slapped a hand to his forehead. "You're not making it better for yourself…" He groaned and glared at his 'boyfriend'. He wasn't sure what to call the redhead at the moment. Sure, they were together, but did he ever officially break up with Riku? He couldn't remember doing so… But he assumed it was over, seeing as how they hadn't talked for about a month…

Besides, at the moment the redhead was his enemy in their latest videogame.

"If I admit that I cheated, do I get another kiss from you then?" Axel asked, laying down with his head in Roxas lap.

Roxas shook his head, rolling his eyes and then returned to looking down at his 'boyfriend'.

Maybe he should call Riku and ask if it was over… That, indeed would be a funny conversation. 'Hello, Riku. I know the three of you hate me and that I cheated on you, but are we still together?' Roxas shook his head at the thought. But what if Riku called _him_…?

Axel was starting to get bored of waiting for a proper response. He sat up and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. At first Roxas was taken back but then started kissing back, his fingers finding their way to Axel's hair.

He had already forgotten that he was mad at Axel for cheating, it wasn't important, really, and he's rather have Axel cheat the way he did a thousand times more then get the high score. But he would never admit that. But somehow, he assumed Axel would figure it out. He just knew him too well…

Roxas suddenly realized what an opportunity they had, right here and now. Axel had a day off, they were bored, and had yet to take the next step in their relationship. So Roxas tugged at Axel's shirt, indicating that he wanted it gone. Axel broke away and looked at him, before reaching to take the shirt of.

Then… The phone rang. Axel groaned and went to pick it up. "Yes?" He got out without sounding too… horrible. His facial expression then got serious. "No way… Another one?" He then turned around and started pulling his hair.

Roxas was, too say the least, very confused. "Wait a minute… What was her name again?" Axel had turned around again, pacing back and forth when he suddenly stopped. "You sure that's her name? Positive?" Axel sounded shocked and distressed as his head hung and he bit his lip. "Okay, thanks. I'll come by tomorrow. Bye!" Axel put the phone back and threw himself in the couch. "Oh… God…" He muttered.

"Who was it?" Roxas asked, frowning.

"The hospital… There's this horrible decease that'd appeared about two years ago. It's spreading slowly but fatal and another one seems to have caught it…" Axel groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"What was it about her name?" Roxas asked. He knew it had to be a girl since Axel had used 'her'. Naminé? Kairi? Larxene? Ellie? Hanna? Sasha? (Marluxia? It was possible…)

"I don't think I'm allowed to tell you…" Axel muttered and sat up next to him.

Roxas sighed but decided to not give up. "Not even if I…" Roxas whispered the rest of the sentence into Axel's ear and saw his eyes widen. Roxas was very pleased by this reaction.

"No, I really can't…" Axel then said reluctantly.

"Oh come on! There aren't any women I know here anyway. Unless it's Kairi or Naminé…" Roxas mumbled and looked into Axel's eyes, trying to find an answer.

"It's not. It's an older woman," Axel stated and let his head hang.

"Oh, then I don't know-" Roxas eyes widened in both shock and horror. "MOM?"

Axel looked at Roxas then nodded. "Do you want to come with me tomorrow? She'll with all probability die due to this decease, so if you want to make up with her, you don't have much time.

…...

Roxas was fidgeting with his shirt, biting his lip and sweating. He was on his way to the hospital after being bothered by his dear redhead.

To believe he was about to see the woman he'd once trusted more than anyone, but who now was an enemy... What would she say when she saw him? What would she do? Would she pretend she didn't know him? Pay him to get the hell out of that hospital? This would, probably, not end well.

"We're here," Axel said, opening Roxas's car door. Roxas stumbled out, his stomach full of butterflies. He could still remember his mother's face when she caught him with Axel, and now he was on his way to visit her with that exact same person. This would, with all likeliness, not end well.

He followed Axel through the many corridors, gulping furiously when they entered the right hall. "Excuse me, miss. Which room…" Axel talked to a nurse while Roxas totally spaced out. In a couple of minutes it was time. This would with 98% likeliness, not end well.

"Hey, kid!" A familiar voice called out from behind him. Roxas spun around to face Mr. Strife. He immediately turned back around again.

"Yes?" He asked, trying to deepen his voice.

"Could you move out of the way?" He then asked and shook his head.

"Oh, sorry…" Roxas said, moving out of the way, hiding his face.

"Oh here's the husband of your patient, Mr. Strife," a nurse said to Axel behind my back.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" A question came.

Roxas turned around to answer but realized the question had not been meant for him but for Axel.

Axel's eyes narrowed and a small smile spread over his lips. "Not sure. We might've met, but I'm really bad with faces."

Cloud also narrowed his eyes before sighing. "Hmph, I could've sworn I had seen you before…"

Axel caught Roxas's eye as the boy's father walked away. "Shall we go?" He mouthed and Roxas nodded though his whole head was screaming for him to turn around and run away. Axel walked up to him and carefully pushed him forward with one arm around his back, since his legs seemed to be paralyzed.

With a lot of effort, they finally came to the room. Roxas stared at it, while Axel entered it. "Hello, I'm going to be your doctor!" He said and looked over at Roxas. "And here's my assistant!" He said and pulled Roxas inside. "He's a bit shy but he'll help you if you need anything!"

Roxas stared at the ground, he refused to look up at his mom. "Do I know you?" His mom asked and Roxas wanted to run up to her and hug her. He had missed her so much, but, out of self-preservation, kept it inside.

"Hmm, maybe you do. Your husband asked me the same thing," Axel answered, realizing they would recognize him as soon as they found out his name.

"Oh my God, I know I've met you before... I just can't place it!" His mom then exclaimed.

"I'd like to say it's one of those faces but it's not. My name is Axel if that's any help..." Axel asked and Roxas knew where this was going, stepping outside. He was hyperventilating and tears had unwillingly? formed in his eyes.

He could hear a muffled conversation, but couldn't tell what any of the words were.

He took a deep breath and reentered the room. "Excuse me, but could I get some water?" His mother asked him and Roxas sighed while going to get some. Axel left the room after him.

"I know I've met him before..." Mr. Strife mumbled under his breath.

His wife nodded, narrowing her eyes as Roxas a few seconds later re-entered. "Here you go," he said politely, handing over the water.

Axel re-entered and turned to the couple. "I have some samples from the test you took earlier but..." He tried smiling but failed miserably. "To put it bluntly, you're probably not going to make it."

…...

Roxas had been asked to tell Sora about the decease.

His mother, who didn't even recognize him, asked him to call a couple of people. She even gave him the phone numbers. Axel had taken the responsibility to tell Roxas's aunt but Roxas had been left with Sora.

Roxas sighed as he slowly reached for his phone before jerking back his hand. They would probably not even pick up. But he had too. He reached out again and this time he even touched the phone before jerking back his arm. _God__damn it, Roxas! Pick up the God__damn phone!_

Roxas picked up the phone and slowly dialed the number before shakily putting it to his ear. A voice, not belonging to Sora, answered. "Hello?"

"Riku! Don't answer my phone!" Sora laughed on the other end. Roxas tried talking but couldn't say anything. He was also positive that if he even tried talking he would sound like Sadako or something. Hey, that's an idea! What if he just said 'Seven days…' and then hung up? It would startle them nevertheless…

"Hello?" Sora's cheerful voice came and Roxas opened his mouth to say something.

"I…" He started and he could practically hear Sora tense up on the other side of the line. "My mom is dying. She wanted me to tell you that. You can hang up now if you want."

"You talked to your mom?" Sora's voice came, sounding confused.

"Axel's her doctor," Roxas got out slowly.

"So you got back together? So soon after you broke up with Riku? Or did you even break up with Riku?" Sora's voice was cold and judging. Roxas eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Sora! Is that Roxas?" Riku's voice came.

"Yes, he called to say his mother is-" Before Sora could finish the sentence, there was a commotion. Probably being the phone, ripped out of Sora's hand.

"Roxas!" Riku's voice replaced Sora's. "I don't blame you for what happened with Axel. I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most, and you turned to the first friend who was willing to comfort you." Riku stopped to breathe. He had said it with the speed of someone who desperately wanted to tell someone something without giving them a chance to butt in. "I've been thinking about it a lot and I wanted to apologize."

Roxas couldn't help but smile to himself. "That means a lot, Riku. Thank you."

There was some shuffling and then Sora was back. "You _should _be the one to _thank_ _him_! He's been vouching for you non-stop. He's even convinced me to hear you out!"

"Really?" Roxas cheerful voice came.

"Tell me, how come you didn't tell me that the child wasn't mine?"

And there, as quick as it had appeared, Roxas cheerfulness disappeared. This would turn out bad. He took a deep breath and decided to go with the truth. "She told me, like a _week_ before Axel left. I had so much on my mind that it didn't strike me as anything important then. And then… Well, I didn't think too much about it, since I tried to get over Axel while dating Riku. I think I never really saw it as a problem at all. It just didn't cross my mind what a betrayal it actually was…" Roxas tried to explain; though he pretty sure it wasn't convincing one single soul.

Sora was quiet for a while. "Riku's wondering what you want to do about the apartment," he then said, quietly.

"Huh?" Roxas got out, not really understanding.

"Do you want to move back or do you want Riku to move out so you can sell it?" Sora asked again, avoiding the fact that he should say if he accepted the explanation or not.

"I… I want to move back in, I think. It's an important place for me…" Roxas mumbled and looked around at the addict apartment he was currently in. He didn't like it that much. The apartment back there was what he would always call home. "I'll just have to talk to Axel…"

"So you did get back together with him?" Sora asked coldly. Roxas realized that he shouldn't say or do anything to upset Sora. If he did, his cousin might not ever forgive him.

"No, but I'm living with him at the moment," Roxas lied.

"Then just pack your stuff and we'll come get you tomorrow," Sora said and scoffed.

They were coming to get him? Was he forgiven? It sounded like it…

"Okay, I will. Otherwise I could ask Axel to drive me to the train station and-" Roxas started but was interrupted.

"We were the ones who left you behind. We'll get you back home, silly!" Sora said and laughed.

Roxas felt a huge smile appear on his face. This was going great. "Okay, thank you so much in advance!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow! I have to go now!" Sora sounded cheerful, like he usually did.

"Okay, see ya!" Roxas said and hung up. He danced around for a moment before sitting down on the couch. 'That went GREAT!' He thought to himself and smiled.

"Honey, I'm home!" Axel's voice called out as he entered the apartment.

'Oh. Shit.' Roxas thought as he remembered that he was moving out the next day.

"Uh… Axel… I have something I need to talk to you about…" Roxas mumbled and stood up to greet his boyfriend. He had to get this over with as soon as possible. "I'm moving out tomorrow…"

Axel narrowed his eyes, not fully believing what he was hearing. "Why?"

"Because… I called Sora, like my mother requested, and we talked and he said he could pick me up. I-I just don't want him to hate me. And I still need to do something about my apartment back home, remember?" Roxas mumbled, biting his lip.

"What about your mom? She probably doesn't have that much time left and you know it. Are you really going to leave her?" Axel asked, sighing.

"She doesn't even recognize me," Roxas said, scoffing but still feeling happy Axel seemed to understand.

"I really don't want you to leave, but I guess I'll have to support your decision. It seems important to you," Axel said and kissed the top of Roxas's head. "But you're coming back, right? I'll miss having you here with me…"

"You'll survive," Roxas laughed and kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

"It'll be hard though. I simply love you too much, my little virgin," Axel joked, kissing Roxas back.

"About that…" Roxas mumbled and blushed. "I'm not a virgin anymore…"

"I figured so… That means you broke the contract," Axel joked and kissed Roxas again.

"You burnt the contract, so I don't have to do anything," Roxas whispered and grinned.

"You can do it anyway, because you love me!" Axel joked as he kissed Roxas again.

"I could but won't," Roxas said, shaking his head. He kissed his foolish boyfriend, stating to himself that his life was going in the right direction.

…...

Roxas had just finished packing his stuff when someone knocked on the door. Sora's mom, along with her son, was standing there. "Are you ready to go?" Sora asked, smiling.

"Yes, in a minute!" Roxas said and picked up his suitcase, leaving a note on the table. "Let's go!"

…...

Later that day, Axel called Roxas. "The medicine isn't working too well. She won't survive more than six months."

* * *

**LalaHachi:** I'm back from England :3 I've been back for about three weeks actually... Don't kill me... Anyhow, this was finished BEFORE I left but I just needed my dear friend xDelfin to take a look on it and I couldn't send it until I got back to Sweden TT-TT Sorry, people!


	30. Chapter 30

**LalaHachi**: I've lost my ability to write anything interesting, I'm sorry.

* * *

The car ride home wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be, Sora blabbered on while me and Riku stayed quiet. It became awkward first when we had arrived at our apartment and Sora left.

As we left the car our gazes met for a short second before we both looked away and quietly climbed the stair.

I was happy to find it almost exactly as I left it and that my room was untouched. Not that I thought Riku would demolish it but exes don't tend to be very sympathetic. I threw myself on my bed and hugged my pillow, smiling. Life was wonderful.

….

"What are you watching?" Riku asked as he entered the living room.

I immediately turned off the anime, blushing. "Nothing!"

"No, really, what was it?" Riku sat down next to me and smiled.

"Eh… Just some anime Demyx got me to watch… and download…" I scratched the back of my head and looked away from Riku.

"Well, it can't be that bad. Let me see!" Riku said, crossing his legs. "Unless it's porn…"

"No, it's not porn. It's just very… extreme." I had trouble finding any other word to describe it.

"Well, then let me see…" Riku said, reaching for the remote in my hand which I, as soon as I noticed where this was going, jerked as far away from him as I could.

"No," I said firmly, keeping the remote out of reach.

"Oh come on! I don't judge!" Riku said reaching to get the remote.

"I don't care, you're not getting it!" I stated just as Riku grabbed a hold of my wrist and then the remote.

"Ha-HA!" Riku said triumphal while turning on the TV to see…

The light is turned off.

A girl is tossed onto a bed and straddled by a taller shirtless boy saying something subtitled; 'You could pay for those flowers with your body.'

"Roxas… I didn't actually think it was porn…" Riku said, blinking.

"It's NOT! Give me that remote!" I took the remote from the shocked Riku and turned the TV off. "It's called Ouran High School Host Club and it's about a group of boys who, due to boredom, has created a club with the purpose to flirt with girls, who also are bored."

"That sounds very… strange…" Riku said, leaning closer and turning it on again.

This time the shirtless guy was pressing something against another boy, and then walked out, laughing about something. "See? NOT porn!" I complained while glaring at him.

"Well that's a relief," Riku said smugly. "Instead of porn, you're watching an anime for girls…"

"IT'S A GOOD ANIME! STOP MOCKING ME!" I was, most likely, blushing.

"I will, but you're just so cute when you're flustered," Riku said and smiled.

I froze. This wasn't good. Not at all.

_How am I supposed to tell him that I'm together with Axel?_

"So, how's it going?"

The combination of Axel's comforting voice through the phone and the pillow in my arms made me feel like a girl more than ever. "Good, I guess. They're not mad at me or anything…"

"But…?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"Stop guessing and spit it out."

"It's a bit uncomfortable to be around Riku…"

"See? That wasn't too hard! Anyhow, how come?"

"Not sure, but it kind of feels like he's hitting on me…"

"Well, surely he knows that you're not available."

I wasn't sure what to answer at first but then settled with a simple "Obviously".

"Well, tell him to back off or I will."

"Well… Yeah, I'll tell him if he tries anything more."

"Good. I don't really like the fact that you're living with him…""Look, it's fine!" I mumbled and realized that if I didn't end the conversation soon, Axel would try to convince me to kick him out or at least move out. "But I got to go now, bye! Love you!"

"But I think-""BYE!" I hung up without him even getting the chance to answer. I let my head rest in my palms as I tried to come up with some sort of solution.

And then there was a knock on my door. I looked up and glared at it. _What now? _"Yes?"

Riku opened the door and entered. "Was that Axel?"

I looked up at him through my bangs that were conveniently just hanging, covering my eyes almost completely. "Yes."

Riku closed the door behind him and leaned against it. "How are the two of you?"

I sort of wanted to be straight with him and confess that I had lied, but now did not seem like the right time. "Fine, I guess."

"Is he being bothersome?"

There was some sort of hope in Riku's voice. And I shook my head, crushing it. "Just the same old guy."

"I figured. Is he coming here to visit some time?" Riku looked around in my room as if it was strange and different to him.

"Eh… No, not that I know of," I answered and tried to see what Riku was seeing. He seemed so distant.

"You know… I just need to ask, why did the two of you break up?" Riku looked directly at me.

"Eh…" If I told him the truth, (that it was all a misunderstanding,) he'd know that we were probably together again (since I had lived with him), so that seemed stupid to say. But lying would just make it worse. "He lied to me about something important."

"Oh… Well, I guess that makes sense," he said and seemed pleased with this answer. He turns to leave but stop as he reaches for the doorknob. "Sora's coming over by the way."

"Oh, okay," I answer and he leaves.

My phone vibrates and I reach for it to see I've gotten a text from Axel.

**"If Riku touches any part of you that belongs to me, you had better kick him. Hard."**

I sighed, but smiled and responded.

**"You know it!"**

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Did'ya miss me?


End file.
